Off The Record
by Minimosca
Summary: TRADUCTION. Ça commença avec un message, une visite tard dans la nuit et un Dieu des mensonges dans le lit de Tony. Une histoire de confiance, de supercheries, d'aide à contrecœur et d'une inévitable attraction. FrostIron
1. Chapter 1

**On m'a prévenue qu'il existait déjà une version française (en cours) de cette fanfiction. J'ai posté la mienne sans vérifier car Goddamnhella ne semblait pas au courant de l'existence d'une version française et m'avait donné son accord. J'ai envoyé un mp à la personne, pour savoir si elle souhaitait continuer sa traduction ou pas, et suivant sa réponse je supprimerais ma version et traduirais les deux autres petites histoires prenant place dans cet univers, ou je reprendrais son travail avec son accord. :)**

**A suivre donc !**

**[Edit] Je continue ! \o/ Whoop, hoop !**

Première chose avant de lire cette fanfiction, si vous lisez en anglais allez plutôt lire l'originale ici : archiveofourown works /3 15889 / chapters / 507386

Deuxième chose importante : Coulson est en vie dans cet univers youhouuuuu \o/

Troisième chose importante : J'AI UNE BETA LECTRIIIIIIIIIIICE ! Et une FUCKING beta lectrice, pas le truc de base, non le modèle ultra performant, capable de corriger un chapitre de plus de 10 pages en pas longtemps et de blaguer sur le niveau de maturité de Tony Stark et les sourcils de Cara Delavigne avec toi jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, j'ai nommé Amy.W Key ! Donc merci à elle, du fond du coeur (j'ai quand même eu cinq pages entières de corrections en rouge et de "non ma fille tu foire quand même là, ça va pas aller"), allez lui faire des bisous et des câlins ! *✲ﾟ*｡✧٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶*✲ﾟ*｡✧ _(J'avais promis des paillettes.. il y a des paillettes.)_

**Hello** ! Voici la traduction d'une **looooongue** (on aurait dit que j'irais jusqu'au bout et que je ne lâcherais pas cette trad en cours faute de motivation) fanfiction de Goddamnhella (dont j'ai mis le lien au dessus) sur Tony et Loki. Un peu de FrostIron pour réchauffer mon cœur tourmenté par Thor 2 (et le votre) ! Non sérieusement, c'est une des meilleur histoires que j'ai lu sur eux.

On peut traduire "off the record" par "confidentiel" et l'histoire traite avant tout des visites plus ou moins secrètes et de la relation plus ou moins réelle qu'entretiennent Tony et Loki. Avec son taux de angst, mais aussi son taux d'humour et de situations ridicules.

Voilà, voilà, je devrais updater le chapitre 2 sous peu et après ça enfin poster le chapitre 3, merci pour votre patience, pour vos commentaires, et tous ceux qui follow et favoritent (mais si ça existe comme verbe, chut enfin) l'histoire !

Voilà, rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages ni même l'histoire puisque c'est une simple traduction.

En espérant que ça vous plaira ! J'ai traduis ci dessous les notes de Goddamnhella elle même :

_Cette histoire prend en compte les événements et les personnages de l'univers cinématographique de Marvel, mais a été commencée avant que The Avengers ne sorte. A cause de cela, aucune grosse référence n'est faite au film. Par exemple, au lieu de la Tour Stark devenant une base pour tous les Avengers, ils ont un lieu de résidence séparé.L'histoire peut être placée dans la continuité des quatre ans après que Loki ai attaqué la terre. Loki est connu des Avengers à cause de ses plans réguliers contre Thor._

* * *

OFF THE RECORD

Quelqu'un était penché au dessus de lui dans les ténèbres.

Émergeant à peine de ses rêves indistincts, Tony ne bougea pas, même en sentant le matelas plier sous le poids de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Réveille toi, Stark, murmura une voix de velours. J'ai besoin de toi.

Même en étant à moitié endormi, Tony enregistra la voix comme étant familière. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait sa place dans sa chambre ceci dit. Elle avait quelque chose de tranchant**, **une sorte de menace sous-jacente qui lui donnait envie d'aller enfiler son armure, mais il était tard, son lit était chaud et penser lui demandait trop d'efforts. S'en désintéressant, il commença à se rendormir.

- Stark. Une main froide se referma sur son épaule, la pressant fermement. Tu as cinq secondes avant que je...

- Mmh... Tu me diras demain matin, murmura Tony, remuant pour passer sa jambe autour des siennes et l'attirer plus près. Un poids lourd lui tomba dessus avec un juron surpris.

- Dors, ajouta-t-il.

Que Dieu le sauve des coups d'un soir trop bavards. Plaçant sa tête dans le creux chaud d'un cou, Tony soupira et glissa ses doigts sur les courbes de sa taille. Respirant profondément, il sentit le parfum discret d'un savon et la senteur riche du cuir.

Euh... Du cuir ?

Ça lui sembla bizarre.

Et n'était-il pas allé se coucher tout seul ?

- Lumière, JARVIS.

Se relevant sur ses coudes, Tony cligna des yeux devant la personne qui partageait son lit jusqu'à ce que sa vision soit claire.

Oh, merde.

- He bien.. tu couches avec l'ennemi.. avec l'ennemi, déclara Loki avec suffisance. C'est scandaleux. Que vont penser les Avengers ?

Il était élégamment allongé sur les couvertures. Les couvertures _de Tony_. Sa tête _avait_ été...

Tony eut au moins le mérite de rester calme. À peu près calme.

- Tu es venu pour me tuer ?

Loki se redressa d'un seul mouvement, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient très verts, et très amusés. Il le regardait comme un chat aurait regardé une souris entre ses pattes ; dîner et jeu à la fois.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Je suis venu te transmettre un message.

Venant de lui, cela sonnait comme un cadeau.

Bien sûr.

Tony grimaça.

- Et alors, tu ne pouvais pas juste m'envoyer un mail ?

Loki fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Je préfère une approche un peu plus personnelle.

- Mission accomplie alors, répliqua Tony, sans même essayer de cacher l'irritation dans sa voix. Parce que c'était super personnel là. Tu peux dégager de mon lit ?

Quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit et il vérifia rapidement sous ses couvertures à la recherche de têtes de chevaux, serpents, cadavres ou quelque chose du même genre. L'idée que Loki se faisait d'un message pouvait être n'importe quoi, ce type était complètement fou. Mais il était aussi le petit frère de Thor, un sorcier et sale petit connard. Il y avait beaucoup de raisons de ne pas vouloir se frotterà Loki. De plus sans son armure, et rien d'autre qu'un survêtement pour toute protection, Tony était plutôt désavantagé.

Putain, il avait besoin d'un verre.

Il sentit les yeux de Loki sur lui quand il s'éloigna dans le couloir, se dirigeant automatiquement vers le salon, alors qu'il cherchait plus à éviter la vision du demi-dieu assis sur son lit qu'autre chose. Tony Stark se targuait de pouvoir s'adapter rapidement à n'importe quelle situation stressante, mais là c'était un peu trop, même pour lui.

- JARVIS, quelle heure est-il ?

- Trois heures cinquante huit du matin Monsieur. Je crois savoir que votre invité est sur la liste des dix personnes les plus recherchées par le SHIELD ?

- Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas mon vieux.

- Oh ? Où suis-je placé ? demanda Loki derrière lui, finalement sorti de son lit. Il avait l'air de poser la question au plafond, ce qui améliora un peu l'humeur de Tony.

- Monsieur ?

- Dis-lui.

- Oui Monsieur. Loki Laufeyson est actuellement placé en numéro trois sur la liste des criminels les plus puissants recherchés par le SHIELD**.**

- Je vois.

Loki prit une expression ennuyée, la bouche pincée en une ligne sinistre.

-Le méchant n'est plus aussi performant qu'il ne l'était avant ? s'enquérit Tony à voix basse. Il y a des pilules pour ça.

Cela lui valut un sale regard, mais, à sa grande surprise, Loki ne prit pas la peine de cracher une menace de mort. Tony se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Il ne semblait pas être venu pour se battre, ce qui ne convenait pas vraiment au playboy. Ces dernières années, seules les batailles et les intrigues impliquaient la présence Loki. Mais une visite nocturne ? C'était nouveau.

-Alors, c'est quoi ce message exactement ? demanda-t-il en atteignant le salon pour immédiatement se diriger vers le canapé. Que sa tablette se trouve justement derrière les coussins était une heureuse coïncidence. Peut-être aurait-il le temps de contacter les autres si cette petite visite tournait mal. Autrement, elle pourrait faire une bonne arme pour assommer Loki.

Sans répondre immédiatement, Loki étudia la pièce, notant le haut plafond et les grandes fenêtres, avant de s'approcher pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur. Ses lèvres tiquèrent, mais bizarrement il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Il avait l'air d'une antiquité aux yeux de Tony, ou de sortir tout droit d'un film. Peut-être était-ce le cuir vert et noir, ou les accents d'or brillant à son cou et ses poignets. Au moins il était venu sans son casque. La mode asgardienne était extravagante, mais après la première apparition de Loki, il avait rêvé de chèvres pendant une semaine entière à cause de ce casque.

Loki ne s'assit pas, se rapprochant encore de la fenêtre à la place. L'aube ne se lèverait pas avant quelques heures, mais il avait l'air de surveiller [_de guetter non ?] _quelque chose.

- Je ne t'ai rien dis, Stark. Que ce soit bien clair.

Loki ne mit aucune intonation, ni aucune menace particulière dans sa phrase. Cependant, encore une fois, pensa Tony, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire quand il se tenait debout _dans son salon_, et l'avait probablement regardé dormir. C'était plus qu'un peu dérangeant.

- D'accord.

- Les Avengers vont assister à un gala de charité, n'est-ce pas ? Thor sera là. Une femme va l'approcher. Son expression se raffermit, devenant froide. Elle est blonde, avec des yeux verts. Elle aime s'habiller de la même couleur. Vous la connaissez comme Amora l'Enchanteresse. Ne la laissez pas s'approcher de lui, de sa nourriture ou de son verre. Je suggère que vous lui interdisiez d'y aller, mais je connais mon- Je connais Thor. Alors je te le dis à toi.

Tony fixa Loki un long moment.

- Tu fais une faveur à ton frère ? demanda-t-il, incrédule. Écoute, désolé si je ne te crois pas…

- Ca n'a pas d'importance que tu me croies ou non, répliqua sèchement Loki.

Tu _vas_ le faire. Faillis et je sortirais cet engin brillant de ton torse pour te le faire manger. Compris ?

Tony savait que s'il disait à Loki exactement où il pouvait se mettre son petit message, il mettrait probablement sa menace à exécution. Refuser n'était pas une option. Ceci dit, recevoir des ordres d'un méchant avéré comme s'il était un vulgaire laquais ? Sûrement pas.

-Si je le fais, qu'est-ce que tu m'offres en retour ?

Loki cligna des yeux, une fois.

-La chance de continuer à vivre, bien sûr.

-Oui, désolé mais ce n'est pas…

Mais bien sûr il était déjà parti. Même pas un nuage de fumée ou un rire démoniaque. Juste disparu. Tony grimaça.

-Je déteste la magie.

Attrapant sa tablette, il composa un bref message pour Pepper.

_Salut Pep,_

_J'ai reçu un conseil anonyme pour le gala de charité de ce soir…_

Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps à écrire. Pepper s'occuperait de tout. Envoyant le mail, il reposa la tablette et se laissa tomber en arrière, passant une main sur son visage.

Attention aux blondes en vert.

Au moins, songea-t-il, l'idée assister au gala venait de devenir un peu plus attirante.

Seize heures, une armure d'Iron Man et un taré maniant la hache plus tard, Tony décida qu'il

allait assassiner Loki et faire passer ça pour un accident.

L'un des inconvénients à garder la technologie d'Iron Man jalousement secrète, c'était que quand son armure était trop endommagée pour être réparée, c'était à Tony lui-même d'en fabriquer une nouvelle.

D'un côté, il pouvait installer les nouvelles mises à jour auxquelles il avait pensé.

De l'autre… _que Loki aille se faire foutre._

Il pouvait toujours utiliser ses autres armures en attendant, mais le problème était que sa préférée avait été démolie par un type maniant la hache. Une _hache_ bordel. C'était plus qu'insultant. Au moins Clint et Steve s'étaient eux aussi fait massacrer, ce qui n'aurait pas du le réconforter autant. Ils étaient tous les deux rentrés au QG des Avengers, et Tony savait qu'il aurait dû y être aussi. Il avait pratiquement vécu là-bas les premiers mois, mais maintenant que l'équipe était rodée et que leurs outils de communication fonctionnaient parfaitement, il n'était plus aussi impératif qu'avant de rester groupé.

Alors quand il lepouvait, il faisait ses réparations chez lui, dans son labo. Il y faisait sombre et frais, il était entouré par l'odeur familière de l'huile de moteur, de l'électricité et du cuir de voiture. Parfois il venait ici juste pour réfléchir.

D'autres fois, il venait ici pour s'échapper. Tony aurait été le premier à admettre que de passer de loup solitaire à membre d'un groupe très coloré d'assassins, super héros et scientifiques avait été difficile. Non pas qu'il échangerait sa place d'Avengers contre quoi que ce soit, il aimait son travail et ils formaient une très bonne équipe. Meilleure que prévue, pour être honnête.

Il était en train de trier méthodiquement les pièces de l'armure, séparant les parties trop endommagées de celles qui avaient été épargnées, ses côtes douloureuses se rappelant péniblement à lui tandis qu'il se penchait sur les deux piles ainsi constituées, lorsqu'il sentit se dresser les cheveux à l'arrière de sa nuque**. **L'adrénaline se déversa dans ses veines et il se retourna d'un coup, une poignée de composants dépassant de sa main comme des phalanges de laiton à nu.

- Et t'as les couilles de revenir ici… Oh putain.

Loki essaya de montrer son dédain habituel, mais l'effet fut ruiné par le sang peignant un rideau rouge sur la moitié de son visage. L'autre moitié était d'une pâleur mortelle et son regard trouble. Une de ses épaules retombait en arrière, dans un angle peu naturel, disloquée.

- Sois gentil et remets la moi en place, d'accord ?

Tony le fixa.

- On dirait qu'on t'a roulé dessus.

Il déposa sa poignée de composants sur sa table de travail dans un bruit métallique et s'approcha prudemment de Loki, se demandant encore à moitié si c'était une sorte de piège ingénieux. Mais plus il l'étudiait, plus il en doutait. Son expression était tendue par une douleur à peine contenue, et il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Le connard arrogant que Tony connaissait et combattait régulièrement avec Thor ne se serait jamais laissé tomber aussi bas.

-Merci pour cette pertinenteobservation, quoi que grossière, réussit à grincer Loki en retour, baissant la tête. Du sang coula de son menton, les gouttes brillantes s'écrasant sur le béton.

-Je suis sérieux Stark, bien que je déteste l'admettre, j'ai besoin d'assistance.

Tony n'en doutait pas.

-Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi tu as… non okay, t'as raison, ça peut attendre.

Il se secoua.

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

Loki le lui dit.

Le faire sortir de tout ce cuir pour avoir accès à son épaule fut la partie la plus délicate. À cause des plaques d'armure et des fermetures inconnues avec lesquelles il devait batailler, Tony abandonna rapidement et attrapa son cutter-laser de poche, ignorant les protestations de Loki. Comme s'il n'avait pas une garde-robe entière remplie de la même tenue ! Il le fit s'appuyer contre sa table métallique et se mit au travail, se demandant ce que diable il était en train de foutre. Autant pour son plan de vengeance. Ceci dit, il pourrait lui faire payer sa dette plus tard.

Tony jura quand il réussit finalement à retirer l'armure, révélant la bosse peu naturelle de l'os sous la peau, méchamment déplacé. Loki lui jeta un regard et haussa un sourcil face à son expression pincée.

- S'il te plait, fais-moi la courtoisie de t'évanouir après que l'épaule soit remise en place, siffla le dieu.

- S'il te plait, fais-moi la courtoisie de fermer ta gueule, répliqua Tony, prenant son poignet dans sa main et l'inclinant vers le haut, commençant à replacer son épaule.

Cela prit plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu et ne fut pas beau à voir. Loki resta silencieux tout le long, mais de la sueur perla de son sourcil et sa mâchoire était presque assez serrée pour qu'il se casse une dent. Deux rotations plus tard, Tony entendit un _pop_ écoeurant quand les os se réalignèrent et Loki laissa échapper un long soupir de douloureux soulagement.

- C'était désagréable, murmura-t-il et Tony grogna en retour.

Loki se redressa de la table de travail et toucha précautionneusement son épaule fraîchement remise en place, seulement pour commencer à pencher dangereusement sur le côté. Il se rattrapa rapidement, clignant des yeux, confus.

- Blessure à la tête, tu te souviens ? l'aida Tony. Et sévère si j'en crois ce que je vois. »

- C'est une petite coupure, rien de plus.

- Vraiment ? Parce que tu viens juste de te téléporter chez un Avenger pour chercher de l'_aide_.

La bouche de Loki se pressa dans une ligne pâle.

- Si tu avais maîtrisé Skurge et Amora comme je te l'avais demandé, je n'aurais pas été dans une telle situation.

- La blondasse et son garde du corps à la hache ? demanda Tony, décontenancé. Ce sont eux qui t'ont liquidé ?

- _Liqui_- Tu devrais savoir que je suis ressorti vainqueur de cette petite bagarre.

La lumière verte de sa magie entoura la main de Loki et il posa ses doigts au sommet de sa tête. Alors comme ça, il pouvait guérir ses plaies mais pas se remettre un os en place sans aide. Intéressant.

- Pour ton information, tu m'as dis d'empêcher une femme d'approcher Thor, pas de gérer son bouledogue meurtrier pendant qu'elle s'enfuyait dans les collines. J'ai fais mon travail.

Loki lui jeta un regard étrange.

- Je suppose.

Un silence inconfortable tomba entre eux, alors que Tony attendait qu'il disparaisse. Mais rien ne se passa. Loki resta debout, essuyant le sang de son visage avec des gestes détachés.

Il était mal en point. Déshabillé jusqu'à la taille, sa peau pâle striée de sang de la tête jusqu'au cou, son épaule gonflée. En dessous, eh bien… Tony n'était pas un modèle de vertu et il laissa ses yeux errer un peu. Le petit frère de Thor n'était pas le dernier dans la catégorie des beaux gosses, même s'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de s'arrêter pour l'observer avant. Il était habituellement uniquement question de menaces de mort et de sortilèges.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de menaces de mort et qu'il semblait que les visites de Loki se faisaient en privé, Tony décida qu'il appréciait la vue.

-T'es pas censé partir ? demanda-t-il enfin. Ou je dois sortir l'argenterie ?

Loki esquissa une moue dégoûtée. «

- Tes tentatives d'esprit ne jouent pas en ta faveur Stark.

Mais son expression changea.

- Je te suis reconnaissant pour ton aide.

Les mots sonnaient maladroits dans sa bouche.

Tony haussa les épaules.

- Si tu étais vraiment reconnaissant, tu me donnerais les schémas des dernières améliorations du Doombot de Docteur Fatalis, mais bon. De rien. Ne me tue pas la prochaine fois qu'on se bat et on est quitte.

La bouche de Loki se courba avec quelque chose de diabolique.

- Je ne fais pas de promesse que je ne peux pas tenir. Adieu.

Cette fois-ci, il y eut une vague d'énergie verte quand il disparut, une déchirure dans l'espace temps l'avala.

Tony lui jeta un chiffon.

Trois semaines plus tard Loki ouvrait une boite de glace au nom pompeux et devenait aussi bleu qu'un schtroumpf.

Les Avengers se battirent pour la refermer avant que New York ne connaisse un nouvel âge de glace et réussirent. Loki fut abattu avec un éclair si puissant que le SHIELD pu enfin l'appréhender pour la première fois.

Au même moment Thor fut rappelé à Asgard.

Pour quelqu'un qui venait d'attraper un acteur majeur dans le grand jeu du terrorisme magique, Nick Fury avait l'air bien en colère.

- Il ne parlera pas, déclara-t-il platement. Avec les drogues qu'on lui injecte pour supprimer ses pouvoirs, on ne peut même pas le frapper pour qu'il parle sinon il fera une hémorragie.

Tony fixait son scotch, pas intéressé pour un sou.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?

- Ce que je veux, Stark, ce sont des informations. Loki est un enfoiré, mais il est malin, il en sait plus à propos des autres « super vilains » que le SHIELD ne pourrait en apprendre en une vie.

Fury était sinistre.

- Nous avons besoin de ce qui se trouve dans sa tête, pas de son cadavre. Ce dont nous n'avons pas besoin, c'est de Thor revenant d'Asgard en tant qu'ennemi s'il apprend que Loki est mort en prison.

Steve se pencha au-dessus de la table, attrapant l'un des dossiers du captif. Avec son masque poussé vers l'arrière, Tony pouvait voir à quel point il avait l'air éreinté. Steve Roger ressentant la fatigue. C'était nouveau. Mais ils manquaient d'effectifs et les derniers jours avaient été difficiles.

Banner était parti présider une conférence sur les radiations gamma à Prague – prétextant quelque chose à propos de resserrer les liens avec les autres pays, l'éducation, l'apprentissage et des trucs comme ça. Tony espérait juste que personne ne l'énerverait tant qu'il serait là-bas. La Veuve était partie avec lui, dieu merci, mais cela ne laissait qu'Œil de Faucon, Cap, et lui-même pour jouer les Avengers pendant quelques jours.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous pensez que nous pouvons le faire parler, dit Steve, réprobateur. Nous n'avons rien qu'il ne veuille. Son seul but a été de causer des problèmes à Thor, et Thor n'est même pas ici. Et on ne peut pas donner son frère à Loki, ni le marteau, ou la couronne d'Odin, ou n'importe quoi qu'il voudrait. Ca revient à se taper la tête contre un mur. Si on ne peut rien faire…

Les yeux de Tony se rétrécirent.

- Je ne savais pas que les Avengers faisaient dans l'exécution de sang froid, Steve.

La tête de Steve se releva brusquement et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit. Que pouvait-il dire ? Ils avaient les mains liées.

L'unique œil de Fury était glacial.

- Qu'est ce que vous proposez, Stark ? Lui faire jurer sur la Bible de devenir gentil ? Ce type est le chaos incarné. Je ne veux pas risquer une guerre interstellaire en le tuant, mais la seule autre alternative est de le garder ici, drogué et enfermé dans une pièce capitonnée pour le reste de sa vie. Et nous savons tous les deux à quel point les gens de sa race vivent longtemps.

Tony se surprit à serrer la mâchoire plus fort qu'il ne le voulait, et avala une gorgée de scotch pour le masquer. Ca le brûla à l'intérieur. Merde.

Le verre cogna la table avec un bruit sourd et il se leva, attrapant un dossier sur la table et le fourrant dans sa veste.

- Puisqu'on n'a pas d'autre option, je vais lui parler.

Steve le fixa, incrédule, mais Fury haussa les épaules.

- Essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer stupidement, lui conseilla-t-il. Il a l'air d'être complètement drogué, mais il nous a déjà eus auparavant.

Résigné comme il l'était, Fury avait l'air ouvert à toute suggestion. Il devait l'être, pensa Tony, s'il était prêt à le laisser entrer dans la cellule de Loki Laufeyson, le troisième super criminel le plus recherché par le SHIELD. Sur quoi basaient-ils ce classement d'ailleurs ?

Tony marchait déjà vers la porte quand Steve demanda :

- Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ?

- Nan. S'il fait semblant, avec mon don pour énerver les gens, j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'écrire un bel éloge.

Steve se leva de la table.

- Je pense que je vais venir quand même.

Tony roula des yeux.

- Je plaisante, détends-toi. Tu commences à ressembler à Rhodey. Je serais de retour dans une demi-heure max.

Il était parti dans le couloir avant que Steve n'ait le temps de lui adresser son célèbre froncement de sourcils de mamie inquiète, le laissant lui et Fury à leur petit brainstorming sur que faire de leur captif. Tout le monde savait que le SHIELD n'était pas équipé pour gérer quelqu'un du calibre de Loki ; le droguer avec une nouvelle substance chimique, peu importe ce que c'était, était juste une vaine tentative pour garder la main-mise sur une grenade vivante. Quand Loki s'échapperait -et il s'échapperait- il tuerait au moins la moitié de la base avant de s'enfuir.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'exécuter non plus. Thor avait beaucoup de problèmes avec son frère, et il n'appréciait pas tellement qu'il attente à sa vie, mais même Tony Stark, enfant unique et connard égoïste, pouvait voir que Thor aurait détruit leur monde s'il revenait pour trouver un cadavre à la place de son frère. Asgard aurait peut-être même décidé de les punir. Odin considérait toujours Loki comme son fils aux dernières nouvelles.

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, avoir capturé Loki était plus problématique que de le laisser donner libre cours à sa folie. Fury regrettait probablement l'époque où les voitures explosaient et où il neigeait en été.

Il y avait un long chemin à parcourir pour arriver à la cellule d'interrogation, avec beaucoup de contrôles de sécurité. La plupart des agents du SHIELD le reconnaissaient et le laissaient passer ceci dit, même si ce n'était pas sans quelques regards intrigués. Pas de Kevlar, pas d'arme, pas de... _Steve_, se disaient-il probablement.

On n'allait pas visiter Loki comme ça, pensa Tony avec une ironie désabusée.

L'agent Coulson sortait juste quand il arriva devant la porte. Il était tout à fait impassible, à l'exception d'un petit sourire, ce qui selon Tony était forcement mauvais signe.

- Vous lui avez fais dire quelque chose ?

- Pas encore. Mais je sais être patient. Pas de nouvelle d'Asgard ?

Tony secoua la tête.

- Pas pour l'instant. Je suppose qu'Odin n'est pas du genre à décider de la vie de son fils en tirant au sort.

- Nous l'avons depuis deux semaines. Odin devrait se dépêcher, dit Coulson, lissant l'une de ses manches. Il indiqua la porte d'un geste de tête. Vous y allez ?

- J'ai décidé de tenter ma chance. Peut être que je l'énerverais assez pour lui faire cracher quelque chose.

Coulson hocha la tête.

- Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est bien vous.

Tony leva les sourcils.

- Je vois ce que vous essayez de faire Coulson. Ne pensez pas que je ne le vois pas.

- Bon après-midi, Mr Stark.

Il se retourna et prit le chemin en sens inverse de Tony.

-Amusez vous bien à polir votre taser ! lui cria Tony en souriant.

La porte du contrôle de sécurité claqua avant qu'il ne puisse entendre une réponse. Les joutes verbales avec cet homme étaient amusantes. Elles causeraient sûrement sa perte un jour, mais c'était amusant.

Les deux agents devant la porte de la cellule de Loki étaient armés et n'avaient pas l'air d'être contents d'être là. En même temps, si les choses tournaient mal, ils seraient probablement les premiers à mourir. Ils étaient la chair à canon du SHIELD, pauvres types.

-Vous pouvez fermer à clef derrière moi. dit Tony quand ils le firent entrer.

-Nous avons ordre de le faire de toute façon, Monsieur, répondit platement celui sur la gauche. Et quand vous sortirez, si vous avez l'air bizarre, mentalement ou physiquement, de quelque manière que ce soit, votre silhouette, ou votre regard, nous avons le droit de vous tuer, ordres du directeur Fury.

Bien, il l'aurait deviné.

- Vous savez de quoi vous avez besoin les gars ? La Foi, leur affirma Tony. La Foi et un valium ou deux. Sérieusement, votre pression sanguine m'inquiète. Accueillez la mort comme un vieil ami et tout ça.

Ils pâlirent tous les deux. Tony riait encore à sa propre blague quand il entra dans la cellule et la porte se referma derrière lui. Ses visites dans les quartiers du SHIELD étaient généralement ennuyeuses. Il devait profiter de ces petits instants à fond.

- Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, l'accueillit une faible voix. Je t'offrirais bien un thé, mais je suis légèrement coincé.

Si Loki avait eu l'air mal en point la dernière fois que Tony l'avait vu, il devait être aux portes de la mort maintenant. Attaché à une table d'examen inclinée verticalement, il était entravé à huit endroits différents avec d'épaisses sangles de titane et Kevlar. Ses chevilles, mollets, cuisses, taille, poignets, avant bras, cou et front étaient plaqués contre le métal. Il y avait une perfusion suspendue de chaque côté de sa tête, lui administrant une dose d'un liquide noir qui devait être la drogue étouffant ses pouvoirs. De grosses aiguilles étaient plantées dans ses veines au creux de chaque coude, la substance traçant deux sombres toiles d'araignées sous sa peau, disparaissant à mesure qu'elles s'éloignaient de leur source.

Loki lui-même était d'une maladive teinte de blanc, ses pupilles complètement dilatées et aussi noires que la drogue coulant dans ses veines. Une longue brûlure sinueuse ressemblant vaguement à de fines vignes tordues, cadeau de l'éclair de Thor, s'enroulait depuis son dos. Ils l'avaient complètement déshabillé, sauf pour un pantalon d'hôpital, le genre qu'on vous faisait porter avant une opération.

Derrière son expression précautionneusement mesurée, Tony était horrifié. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais ce n'était pas à ça. Si Thor le voyait dans cet état…

- Eh ben, c'est un sacré retournement de situation dans le monde des méchants, murmura-t-il, marchant jusqu'à la table. J'ai vu des animaux morts en meilleur état que toi. Mais si on regarde le bon côté des choses, ton épaule a l'air d'aller bien.

Les yeux de Loki roulèrent lentement jusqu'à se fixer à nouveau sur lui. Invraisemblablement, il réussit à étirer ses lèvres en quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire narquois.

- Oui mais, répondit-il d'une voix rauque, heureusement pour moi leur petite concoction mefait saigner comme un porc si je suis blessé. Ne serait-ce que me toucher me donnerait un bleu.

- Vraiment ?

Tony toucha sa poitrine nue avec sa main. Effectivement un bleu de la taille d'un poing apparu instantanément, d'un violet intense à cause du sang.

- Oh. Oups.

Loki inspira brutalement, mais ne cria pas. Tony fut surpris de ressentir un certain remord.

- Tu es là pour me faire parler toi aussi ? Ils veulent tous que je parle.

Tony secoua la tête.

- Non, non, en fait tu as une voix trop… snob, tu vois, du genre énervant. Il tira le fichier de sa veste et l'ouvrit. Je préfère le son de ma propre voix.

- Evidemment. Loki roula des yeux, puis les ferma. Qu'est ce que tu as apporté ?

- Ton dossier. Il est plus petit que ce que je croyais.

Les yeux de Loki se rouvrirent en fente, et il lui jeta un regard noir. Heh. Cette blague marcherait toujours.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu devenu bleu quand tu as ouvert la boite à glace magique ?

- Ce n'est pas dans le dossier ?

- Non.

- Et tu n'as pas demandé à Thor.

Tony grogna.

- Nous avons tous décidé, dans notre intérêt, de ne rien demander à Thor à propos de toi. Il s'énerve un peu vite.

- Évidemment. Il a honte, répondit Loki, distant.

Tony fronça les sourcils.

- Thor n'a pas honte de toi. Il veut retrouver son frère et il ne peut pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu l'as répudié verbalement et que tu essayes tout le temps de le tuer. C'est assez pour rendre réticent n'importe qui. On a tous des choses qu'on préfère garder pour soi.

C'était vrai. Pour Tony c'était son père, ou Obadiah. Pour Steve c'était Bucky. Et Thor avait Loki. Pauvre type. Tony le prenait parfois en pitié.

- Peut-être que mon changement de couleur de peau est quelque chose que je veux garder pour moi. Loki le regardait avec attention maintenant, jaugeant ses réactions. Peut-être que ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Peut-être que t'es trop une poule mouillée pour en parler, le provoqua Tony.

Puis il haussa les épaules.

- Enfin bon. C'est pas comme si me le dire te rendrait ta liberté ou quoi que ce soit. Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit que tu puisses dire te permettra de sortir d'ici.

Il pouvait presque entendre les dents de Fury grincer depuis_ la_ salle de surveillance. Mais Loki était trop intelligent pour être amené à se confesser de la manière douce. La dure vérité était dure la vérité. Le SHIELD ne le laisserait jamais partir. Sauf si Asgard le réclamait pour l'exécuter. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque.

Loki ne répondit pas, examinant Tony de la tête au pied et des pieds à la tête à la place. Ils tombèrent finalement sur sa poitrine et restèrent là.

- Je peux te parler du Coffre des Anciens Hivers si tu veux. Si tu me parles de ton…

- Piercing ? le coupa Tony avec un sourire. Bien sûr que je peux te parler de _ça_.

Mais si sa voix resta légère, ses yeux se transformèrent en laser alors qu'il les rivait à ceux de Loki. _Ne mentionne pas le réacteur_, disaient-ils.

- Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, je voudrais te lire l'histoire fragmentée de Loki Laufeyson, aussi appelé Dieu des Mensonges, et troisième sur la liste des plus puissants criminels recherchés par la SHIELD.

Loki se figea, l'extrémité de ses sourcils se relevant, intrigué.

- Je pense que si je connais quelque chose, c'est ma propre histoire. Mais parle, si ça te fait plaisir.

Tony s'approcha plus près, appuyant sa hanche contre le bord de la table sur laquelle Loki était attaché. Retirant le trombone du haut de la liasse de papiers classés TOP SECRET, Tony attrapa la commande de la table et appuya sur le bouton pour la tourner à l'horizontale, remettant Loki sur son dos.

- C'est mieux ?

Se penchant pour remettre la télécommande sous la table et hors de la –minuscule- portée de Loki, Tony poussa d'une main experte le trombone dans sa main sur le plastique mou de l'un des tubes de l intraveineuse, le pinçant pour empêcher le liquide de s'écouler dans le bras de Loki. Il se redressa, et sourit au dieu qui le regardait étrangement. Il faisait souvent ça décidément.

- Oui c'est... Mieux. répliqua-t-il, hésitant. Il sembla se reprendre et grimaça. Au moins, je peux à nouveau sentir mes pieds.

- Alors je peux commencer. répondit Tony, jetant un œil aux fichiers. Selon le SHIELD, la première apparition de Loki sur Terre eut lieu en Avril 2012, même si les rapports l'impliquent dans l'apparition d'armes non identifiées au Nouveau Mexique un an auparavant. Voir Odinson, Thor. Voir : Destruc… Oh attend, désolé, désolé. Hey, on va voir la partie où on s'est connu. Un jour venteux si je me souviens bien.

Relevant les yeux il rencontra un sourire malicieux.

Connard.

Tony était sûr que son temps imparti avait dépassé la limite de la demi-heure qu'il avait promise à Steve, mais personne n'était venu le chercher. Ils devaient tous être rassemblés autour de l'ordinateur, à l'écouter lire des informations classées, mais rien que Loki ne savait pas déjà. Comme il l'avait dit, il connaissait son histoire. Alors il continua, et si le bleu sur la poitrine de Loki se mit à rétrécir, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Tony commençait tout juste à lire la partie sur le Tesseract quand Loki s'évanouit dans les airs. Lâchant le fichier à cause de la surprise, il se retourna pour appeler les tas de muscles devant la porte. C'est précisément à ce moment là que Loki réapparut, à un cheveu de lui.

Il se pencha vers lui.

- Merci pour l'histoire, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Et il planta une dague dans son estomac.

Le temps se suspendit pendant un long moment, même si une seconde ou deux seulement s'écoulèrent dans la réalité. Les lèvres de Loki étaient glacées contre sa peau.

Puis Tony sentit la chaleur de son propre sang commencer à se déverser hors de lui, et ses mains furent incapables de l'arrêter.

Loki l'avait... Ce fils de pute l'avait…

En même temps, pensa-t-il alors que Loki retirait la dague et disparaissait dans une flamme verte, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Tony chancela à reculons jusqu'au mur et se laissa tomber, plaquant ses mains sur son ventre alors que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée.

- Que personne ne panique, mais _je crois_ que j'ai été poignardé, s'entendit-il dire avant que le monde ne se mette à tourbillonner et que tout devienne noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde \o/**

Alors comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai décidé de poursuivre cette traduction ! NipNip ne répondant pas, et n'ayant pas finit de son côté, pour l'instant je suis mon petit bonhomme de chemin et je prévois de traduire la fanfiction de A à Z.

-Ceux qui l'ont lu et qui préfèrent la traduction de NipNip, he ben.. ne venez pas lire la mienne, qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise. Ça sert à rien de venir juste pour dire "gnagnagna j'aime pas ce que tu fais."

-Ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, à qui mes skills de débutante conviennent, et qui se meurent parce qu'ils veulent savoir ce qui se passe après le chapitre 10 vous prendrez le train de route quand j'en serais là, et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes.

-Tous les autres, déjà, **merci** pour vos reviews/mps/messages ! Ca fait chaud au cœur, et tout le monde dit ça, mais c'est vrai. Élaborée ou pas, une review fait toujours plaisir. Et n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer mes erreurs, à venir en hurlant parce que vous voulez être ma bêta parce que c'est plus possible de faire autant de fautes, à me faire des cookies ou que sais-je encore. 8D **(Approximativement une seconde après avoir posté ça j'avais déjà une proposition de beta (je ne sais pas ce que je dois comprendre) (si je sais ce que je dois comprendre, taisez vous), du coup premièrement je suis super contente, mes traductions vont s'en trouver grandement améliorées, et deuxièmement pas la peine de postuler ! Le poste est prit. :) )**

Voilà, maintenant on va prier pour que je ne suive pas le même chemin, et que je finisse les 16 longs chapitres de cette fanfiction. Parce que.. mh.. vous savez la fille qui finit jamais ses puzzles ? C'est moi. Voilà.

Sinon je vous encourage à, si vous aimez ce qui suit, aller le dire directement à Goddamnhella !

archiveofourown dot org / works / 315889 / chapters / 507386

**EDIT DE L'EDIT (ce "petit" texte avant l'histoire va finir par devenir plus grand que l'histoire elle même damn.. ) ce chapitre est maintenant corrigé, vous pouvez donc attendre -ENFIN (oui je sais mais Amy est tombée malade et il faut prendre soin des beta alors on l'a mise dans son lit avec Tony pour prendre soin d'elle et ça a tout retardé)- le chapitre 3 ! Normalement ce sera moins long à venir :) )**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La vie se résuma à une série de brefs accès de lucidité pendant un moment. Tony ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Des cris. L'odeur de l'antiseptique. Les lumières aveuglantes d'une chambre d'opération. L'oxygène. Le visage de Steve, blanc comme la craie. Les bips réguliers d'une machine mesurant les battements de cœur. Les larmes sur les joues de Pepper.

Nick Fury et Thor.

- _… Ce con a été chanceux … organes vitaux manqués_…

Tony se souvenait d'une question brûlant dans les yeux bleus de Thor, au-dessus de lui. Il se rendormit avant de comprendre ce que c'était.

Quand il se réveilla il se trouvait dans sa suite, au sein de la résidence des Avengers. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant un an ; chaque battement de cœur était douloureux et sa bouche était complètement sèche. Il semblait aussi qu'il ait une perfusion dans le bras. Génial.

- JARVIS, réussit-il à articuler. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_- Vous avez été poignardé, Monsieur. _

- J'avais remarqué.

Tony se redressa en position semi-assise en grognant. Une douleur aigue dans son abdomen essaya de l'en dissuader mais il n'y fit pas attention.

- Je veux dire, depuis combien de temps est ce que je suis dans les vapes ? Qui est présent dans la résidence ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Loki ? Tout va bien pour le SHIELD ?

_- Vous êtes dans la résidence depuis approximativement douze heures, Monsieur. Il était préférable de vous garder sous surveillance après votre opération. Vous avez été déplacé ici sur ordre du Capitaine Rogers environs trente six heures après avoir été blessé. _

JARVIS continua de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand il eut fini, Tony était parfaitement éveillé.

Il avait été soigné dans les quartiers du SHIELD après que Loki se soit envolé, mais Steve s'était fermement opposé à ce qu'ils touchent au réacteur, ou même essayent de le scanner_._ Puis il avait été déplacé dans la résidence dès que Fury l'avait officiellement relâché et que son état s'était stabilisé. Putain de Steve Rogers. Tony lui en devait une.

Actuellement, les seules personnes présentes dans la résidence étaient Steve et Thor, qui était revenu pendant sa convalescence.

Et Loki ?

Loki avait simplement disparu. La vidéo de surveillance avait filmé sa téléportation hors de sa cellule, seulement pour enregistrer son retour un instant plus tard et le poignard plongédans le ventre de Tony. Après ça, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui. C'était logique. Il devait sûrement lécher ses blessures quelque part en riant de son cadeau de départ comme un dément.

- JARVIS, la prochaine fois que j'essaie de faire quelque chose de stupide pour le bien du monde, gaze-moi jusqu'à ce que j'arrête.

_- Je suppose que vous préférez une dose non létale. _

- Petit joueur.

Repoussant ses couvertures, Tony souleva sa robe d'hôpital pour regarder sa blessure. Sous la gaze, elle ne faisait pas moins d'une dizaine de centimètres de long, nettement recousue.

- Ouais... Pas de quoi se vanter.

Trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il se rallongea sur ses oreillers, clignant des yeux face au plafond. Il pensait à se rendormir, quand on frappa à la porte.

- Tony ? JARVIS dit que tu es réveillé. Je peux entrer ?

C'était Steve, qui lui parlait sur un ton inquiet. L'ombre de ses pieds bougea dans la lumière filtrant sous la porte.

- Bien sur, mon pot de chambre a besoin d'être changé de toute façon.

La porte s'ouvrit et Steve apparut dans l'embrasure.

- Tu n'as pas de pot de chambre.

- Oh, c'est embarrassant, répliqua Tony.

Le soldat secoua la tête et entra dans la chambre, un plateau avec quelques objets en équilibre sur sa main. Son pied nu referma la porte alors qu'il allumait la lumière, aveuglant Tony quelques secondes. Steve s'assit au pied de son lit, ignorant ses protestations, et se pencha vers lui avec une expression peu amicale sur le visage.

- Toi, gronda-t-il, tu es le plus stupide de tous les génies que je n'ai jamais rencontrés. Comment tu te sens ?

- Assoiffé… Endolori, fatigué, embarrassé. Choisis.

Steve prit le verre sur sa table de nuit et disparut dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, Tony l'attrapa immédiatement et bu de longues gorgées. Il avait l'impression d'avoir respiré par la bouche pendant des heures. Deux pilules blanches furent pressées dans sa main pendant qu'il buvait et il les avala avec les dernières gouttes.

Steve l'observait suspicieusement quand il eut finit. Il essuya sa bouche avec le dos de son poignet. Le génie s'assit au bord de son lit, passant son verre d'une main à l'autre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Tony ?

- Loki m'a poignardé, répondit Tony, haussant les épaules. Il n'y a aucun mystère là-dedans, vraiment.

Les yeux de Steve s'assombrirent.

- Si, il y en a un.

Il lui jeta quelque chose, un petit objet métallique qui rebondit contre sa poitrine.

Tony n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que c'était le trombone.

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais le récupérer avant que Fury ne le voie.

Tony cligna des yeux.

- Alors, il ne…

Steve secoua la tête.

-Non. Il pense que Loki a trompé le SHIELD, encore une fois.

Sa bouche tiqua nerveusement.

- En fait, je crois qu'il a fait une blague comme quoi Loki t'aurait poignardé juste pour que tu la fermes.

- Et maintenant tu ris de ma douleur. C'est tellement classe.

Tony regarda la bouche de Steve esquisser un nouveau tic avant de s'étirer tant bien que mal en un sourire. C'était mieux comme ça.

- Hey, tu veux voir mes points de suture ?

- Tu as douze ans ou quoi ? En plus, je les ai déjà vus.

Scandalisé, Tony tira les couvertures sous son menton. Steve roula des yeux.

- Sur la table d'opération, Tony. Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser seul ? Je sais comment tu es quand le SHIELD veut tripoter ton « _piercing _». En parlant de ça, comment ça se fait que Loki soit au courant ?

Alors il l'avait vu depuis la salle de surveillance. On ne l'a faisait pas à Steve. Tony pesa le pour et le contre entre tout lui raconter ou non. Ou plutôt, _jusqu'où _pouvait-il lui raconter. Il avait confiance en Steve, il lui aurait confié sa vie, mais Loki avait déjà prouvé qu'il était complètement taré_._

Tony ne voulait pas qu'il s'en prenne à Steve, pour quelque raison que ce soit.

- Tu te souviens du gala de charité ? La bonasse blonde de Thor et le mec à la hache ? Loki était l'informateur anonyme.

Les sourcils de Steve s'envolèrent.

- _Loki_ ?

- Je sais, je sais. Apparemment la blonde, Amora, allait faire un truc magique à Thor avec quelque chose. Loki m'a réveillé à une heure pas possible pour me le dire. C'est là qu'il a vu le réacteur.

Tony se frotta les yeux, fatigué.

- Steve, je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis fourré. J'essaie juste d'empêcher des gens de se faire tuer.

- Et donc tu libères Loki de sa cellule ? C'est un peu contreproductif si tu veux mon avis.

Tony haussa les épaules, ramassant le trombone. Le métal était froid.

- Il avait déjà commencé à résister à la drogue. Ça n'a pas pris plus d'une heure, avec une dose réduite, avant qu'il n'ait assez de magie pour s'en aller.

- Alors t'as pensé quoi, « pourquoi retarder l'inévitable » ?

- J'ai _pensé _que si je le libérais il n'allait peut être pas réduire les quartiers du SHIELD à l'état de ruines fumantes. J'aimerais dire pour ma défense que j'avais raison. Loki ne les a pas attaqués.

Steve devint rouge, ses yeux brillant de colère.

- Non, il a juste essayé de te tuer _toi._ Tony, il est fou. Il vit pour la destruction. Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes d'être amical avec lui ?

- _Amica_- Steve, j'essayais de réduire les dommages collatéraux, comment est-ce que tu peux penser une seconde que…

- Loki _t'a_ parlé, Tony. Il t'a offert des informations à propos du coffre.

Steve se rassit, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Coulson nous a informés que Loki n'avait pas dit un seul mot, à aucun agent du SHIELD ayant tenté de l'interroger. Pas juste à propos du coffre. À propos de rien du tout. Et toi tu entres et il devient soudainement bavard ?

- Ouais, ben, je suis Iron Man. Il me connaît. Peut-être qu'il était juste un peu timide avec les agents.

La vérité, c'était que Tony n'avait rien su du petit vœu de silence de Loki. En y réfléchissant, l'idée que Loki soit enclin à partager des informations avec lui –pas le SHIELD : lui – le perturbais un peu.

Steve soupira.

- Ne rigole pas avec ça. C'est juste que… Il t'a planté un couteau dans le ventre Tony. Quand je suis arrivé j'ai cru…

Sa voix se brisa, et il garda les yeux rivés sur le mur. Un muscle dans sa mâchoire tressauta alors qu'il déglutissait. Tony posa une main sur son avant-bras, dans une pression réconfortante.

- Ouais. Moi aussi, pendant une seconde, admit-il. C'était pas ma meilleure idée, en fait.

Steve hocha la tête, sans le regarder.

- Thor voulait te parler, au fait. Je ne lui ai pas dis pour le trombone. Il s'est avéré qu'Odin n'a pas été d'une grande aide au final, il voulait emprisonner Loki, pas l'exécuter. Le SHIELD ne l'aurait pas laissé partir pour ça. Peut-être que tu as fais ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il se leva, reprenant son plateau et tendant quelque chose à Tony.

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être besoin de ça. Même si techniquement tu n'es pas censé travailler avant un bon moment.

Le brun lui prit la tablette des mains.

- Steve Roger, tu es mon super-soldat préféré. Vraiment. Merci de m'avoir couvert.

- Oui, ben, j'ai déchiré le nouvel uniforme que tu m'avais fais. Je me sentais coupable, rit-il en retour.

- Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? s'exclama Tony, consterné. Les fibres sont renforcées… Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas grave. Je suis invalide, je suis fatigué, et j'ai pas besoin de penser à ton cul maintenant.

- Reste en dehors de l'intranet alors. Dors un peu.

Steve s'en alla, oubliant d'éteindre la lumière en sortant. Incroyable. Est-ce qu'il venait de dire « intranet » ? Ce bon vieux Steve.

- Lumières, JARVIS.

La chambre fut à nouveau plongée dans les ténèbres. Momentanément aveugle, il battit des paupières en direction du plafond pendant un moment, tournant le trombone entre ses doigts.

Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cellule du SHIELD, Tony Stark était sûr d'une chose. Loki ne l'avait pas choisit pour rien. Que ce soit pour demander de l'aide, donner un tuyau «anonyme », ou laisser libre court à ses envies de meurtre, à chaque fois il avait fixé son dévolu sur Tony.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait du boulot concernant la sécurité de ses compagnons, et encore plus concernant la sienne.

- JARVIS, ouvre un nouveau dossier. Transfère toutes les données des scans d'énergie récents en temps que points de référence.

_- Comment voulez-vous appeler ce dossier ? _

Tony réfléchit.

« Le projet Deadlock. »

Deux jours plus tard, à deux heures du matin, Tony gribouillait des équations sur un énorme tableau blanc digital dans sa suite, libéré de son intraveineuse et autorisé à porter un vrai pantalon. Médicalement parlant, il était toujours confiné au QG des Avengers, mais c'était comme une deuxième maison pour lui de toute façon et il avait le droit de travailler dans le laboratoire d'armement pendant la journée. C'était une vie plutôt agréable pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire poignarder.

Enfin, raisonnablement agréable, rectifia mentalement Tony en s'étirant, essayant de ne pas gratter la blessure sur son estomac. Ça lui faisait mal et ça le grattait, et Steve lui avait retiré ses antidouleurs la veille. Une vague promesse à Pepper, ce qui était complètement con.

Se tapotant pensivement les joues alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière pour observer son travail, Tony décida qu'il en avait probablement assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Pour cette nuit. Bref.

- JARVIS, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- _D'après mes calculs c'est faisable, Monsieur. Quand désirez-vous l'activer ?_

- Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Je le revérifierais sûrement demain matin, pour voir si je ne peux pas l'améliorer un peu plus. Ça me semble un peu léger.

_- Aussi léger que l'air_, confirma JARVIS.

Tony roula des yeux et posa son stylet, remontant sa chemise d'un geste absent pour gratter sa blessure.

- Moins d'humour, JARVIS. C'est moi le mec marrant, tu te souviens ?

_- Vous ne me laissez jamais l'oublier, Monsieur_.

- Hum... Ce sera tout.

Marchant jusqu'à la pièce attenante, il activa l'eau froide pour s'asperger le visage et le cou, se demandant si son travail serait concluant. Ces trucs étaient un peu en dehors de son domaine d'expertise, mais il apprenait vite.

Il venait de se sécher la tête et s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand un léger bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière lui. Tous les cheveux à la base de son cou s'hérissèrent.

Génial.

Il était sûr de savoir qui c'était.

Et merde.

- _Monsieur._

JARVIS aussi savait.

- Laisse, lui ordonna fermement Tony.

Il se tourna lentement vers Loki.

- C'est le QG des Avengers cette fois ? Une place de choix pour finir ce que tu as commencé, si je puis dire.

Le regard de Loki était fatigué lorsqu'il étudia Tony, sa bouche se réduisant à une ligne sérieuse. À nouveau dans ses vêtements de cuir verts et noirs, ses bijoux dorés et ses hautes bottes, l'épisode du SHIELD semblait bien loin. Il s'approcha lentement, sa haute stature le rendant vaguement menaçant. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de la lumière.

- Finir ce que j'ai commencé ? répéta-t-il lentement, pesant chaque mot. Bien au contraire. Tu m'as rendu un grand service ce jour là. Il est normal que je te retourne la faveur, n'est ce pas ?

Il jeta un œil sur la pièce autour de lui, la détaillant avec la précision d'un faucon. Tony se mit à reculer doucement.

- Hey tu sais quoi, je suis un gars généreux. Je propose qu'on dise que c'était gratuit et que tu te casses d'ici, suggéra-t-il. En fait, j'apprécierais vraiment si tu pouvais claquer des talons trois fois* et ne plus jamais apparaître dans ma chambre.

L'expression de Loki ne changea pas, mais ses yeux s'assombrirent un peu. Tony trouva qu'il avait l'air confus.

- Tu refuserais mon offre avant de l'avoir entendue ? Je te croyais plus malin que ça.

À ses côtés, les doigts de Loki crépitèrent un instant de particules d'énergie verte. Tony n'aimait pas ça du tout.

- Je tiens à la vie, Loki, répondit-il. Crois-le ou non, selon mon expérience ta présence n'aide pas à ça.

Il fit un pas en arrière quand les lèvres du dieu se pincèrent, sentant le mur lisse et froid se presser contre ses épaules.

- Alors tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais je préfère que tu ailles planifier ma mort loin d'ici, pendant que je continue à respirer et à guérir dans mon coin.

Les yeux verts se réduirent à deux fentes, calculateurs, pendant une brève seconde, avant qu'il ne se mette à sourire.

- Mon petit tour avec le couteau t'a énervé tant que ça ? Tu aurais dû t'y attendre.

Tony cligna des yeux et soudainement Loki fut juste devant lui, ses paumes blanches pressées contre le mur de chaque côté de son visage, et bloqua son corps pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. A cette distance, le regard de Tony était pile à hauteur de sa bouche, laquelle esquissa un sourire en toute connaissance de cause.

Il jura silencieusement. Même si le dieu était plus mince et physiquement plus faible que Thor, il était toujours bien plus fort et plus grand que lui. Sans son armure, et toujours en convalescence, Tony ne représentait aucune menace. Et Loki le savait.

- Je dois dire que venant de quelqu'un qui a autant l'habitude que moi de travailler seul, la perspective d'une aide était… inattendue, murmura-t-il dans un souffle glacé.

L'ingénieur ferma brièvement les yeux, priant pour que ça ne finisse pas encore une fois dans le sang. Mais Loki n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être violent.

Il se pencha lentement, ses lèvres effleurant la joue de Tony avant de trouver la courbe sensible de son oreille.

- Je me vois contrains de retourner la faveur, souffla-t-il. Et je peux être généreux parfois. Pourquoi gâcher cette opportunité ?

Tony déglutit et fixa sans la voir la gorge blanche devant lui. Il se lécha les lèvres, essayant désespérément de réflé lui était très, très dur de réfléchir. Il respirait contre la peau pâle, les mains collées à l'armure et l'odeur de cuir et d'ozone devenait enivrante et _oh merde_, il sentait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une langue sur sa peau et tout était en train de glisser sur une pente _dangereuse_.

- Je veux que tu dégages, articula-t-il. Et tu as dix secondes pour le faire. JARVIS, réveille notre gentil voisin le dieu du tonnerre.

_- C'est déjà fait, Monsieur. _

Loki bondit en arrière comme s'il l'avait frappé, surpris et furieux, alors que sa tête se tournait brutalement vers la porte. Ils le savaient tous les deux, Thor serait bientôt en train de courir vers eux le long du corridor.

Puis il redirigea son attention sur lui, et son regard suffit à plaquer de nouveau Tony contre le mur. Son expression était impénétrable, mais ses yeux brûlaient. A cause de quoi, Tony n'en avait aucune idée.

- Alors tu l'invoques _lui_. Très bien.

Le coin de sa bouche tressauta, et il eut l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais une porte claqua plus bas dans le hall et des bruits de pas qui se firent entendre, précédant l'arrivée de Thor. Les yeux de Loki étaient noirs d'émotion, plein de crainte et quand il leva une main, elle tenait une dague recourbée.

Thor ouvrit la porte à la volée, Mjölnir en main, juste à temps pour le voir la jeter à la tête de Tony.

- Loki, _non_ !

La dague s'enfonça profondément dans le plâtre à côté de sa tête, à quelques centimètres de sa tempe. Il frôla la crise cardiaque et quelques mèches de cheveux tombèrent au sol. Merde. _Merde._

Loki eut un petit sourire.

- Oh, n'aies pas l'air si fâché, Thor. Tu sais que je ne manque jamais ma cible.

Les yeux de Thor se rétrécirent, incertains, alors qu'il les regardait tour à tour.

- A quoi joues-tu Loki ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

Il était évident qu'il dormait quand JARVIS l'avait appelé ; ses cheveux formaient des boucles désordonnées et il avait encore la marque l'oreiller le long d'une joue. Il ne portait également qu'un boxer rouge. D'une certaine manière, il avait quand même l'air redoutable aux yeux de Tony.

Mais pas à ceux de Loki. Il jeta à peine un regard à son frère. Reculant, il laissa son regard s'attarder sur Tony une dernière fois avant de se retourner.

- Ca n'a plus d'importance, répondit-il avec raideur.

Sa magie, d'un vert iridescent, entoura sa silhouette.

- Une brève erreur de jugement. Maintenant, excuse-moi, j'ai du travail. Adieu.

- Attends, mon frère…

Thor fit un pas hésitant vers lui, la main tendue, mais Loki était déjà parti. Il eut l'air perdu pendant un instant, fixant l'espace que son frère avait occupé. Mais il se reprit rapidement. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il se dirigea à grands pas vers Tony.

- Tu vas bien ?

- C'est une bonne question.

Tony s'éloigna de la dague plantée dans le mur et se retourna pour l'observer, frottant le côté de sa tête. Une petite touffe de cheveux lui resta dans la main.

- Oh. Oh mon dieu. Thor, est-ce que j'ai un trou dans mes cheveux ? Est-ce que Loki vient de faire un trou dans mes cheveux ?

Mais Thor était entrain de retirer la dague du mur, sa grande main enveloppant le manche. Si on pouvait appeler ça un manche. C'était une petite lame incurvée, sans garde, une seule pièce de métal, orné, poli jusqu'à devenir brillant, et apparemment bien plus tranchant que la langue de Loki. Thor la posa dans la paume de sa main, la dé fronça les sourcils.

- Loki ne manque jamais sa cible, dit-il pour lui-même, à voix basse.

Ses yeux semblèrent s'éclairer un peu.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec mon frère, Tony Stark.

- Comme c'est fascinant, fut la réponse irritée de Tony alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour trouver un miroir. JARVIS, initiation du Deadlock. Ici et à la maison.

_- Deadlock initié. Temps estimé de la mise en place, dix secondes_.

- Deadlock ? demanda Thor depuis l'autre côté du mur.

Tony examina le côté de sa tête dans la glace. Rien qu'une coiffure étudiée ne puisse cacher décida-t-il, satisfait.

- Ouais, répondit-il. C'est un champ de force local qui bloque la téléportation sur une certaine distance. Je suis presque sûr qu'il marche, mais je ne peux pas le savoir avant de l'avoir testé pour de vrai. C'est basé sur les statistiques de Loki.

_- Le Deadlock est maintenant en place_.

Tony sentit ses oreilles se déboucher tandis que Thor soulevait Mjölnir pour le regarder bizarrement, serrant ses doigts autour du manche. Bon, au moins _quelque chose_ s'était produit. Thor balança le marteau précautionneusement, l'électricité crépitant dangereusement autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en direction de Tony.

- Mjölnir réagit peu favorablement à ta science.

- Mjölnir n'a qu'à faire avec, rétorqua Tony. Je préfère un marteau qui grésille plutôt que ton frère qui m'observe pendant la nuit.

Thor lui lança un regard étrange.

- On m'a dit que Loki t'avait offert des informations pendant que j'étais sur Asgard. A propos du Coffre des Anciens Hivers. Bien que je sache que ce ne soit rien dont ni moi ni mon père ne soyons déjà informés, je trouve ça... Étrange, qu'il te donne quelque chose.

Allant s'asseoir au pied du lit de Tony sans y être invité, Thor posa le marteau et s'appuya sur ses genoux. C'était assez étrange de le voir comme ça, à moitié nu dans sa chambre, avec son air confus et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Non pas que ça lui donne des idées.

- Il voulait échanger des informations, en fait.

Tony tira sur le col de sa chemise, montrant la lueur froide du réacteur.

- Il a posé des questions là-dessus.

- Loki ne s'intéresse pas à la science, répliqua Thor en secouant la tête. Il n'en tirerait aucun bénéfice. Il a peut être juste été curieux, mais j'en doute.

Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens sans ciller.

- C'est toi qui l'as fait sortir, n'est ce pas ?

Grillé.

À ce point là il pouvait lui avouer, pensa-t-il sombrement. _Oui Thor, j'ai libéré ton frère taré pour épargner quelques vies qui ne représenteront plus rien si, ou plutôt quand, il essayera à nouveau de prendre le contrôle du monde, alors, désolé, j'ai gaffé._ Ça passerait tout seul.

Mais Thor sembla prendre son silence pour une confession tacite. Hochant tristement la tête, il se releva et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Merci, dit-il sincèrement, surprenant Tony. Pour avoir fait ce que je ne pouvais pas faire. Je sais que mes espoirs sont infondés, mais Loki est mon frère, et si je l'ai vaincu ce jour là je ne souhaitais pas pour autant sa mort. J'ai juré de veiller sur lui, comme un grand frère. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point c'était important jusqu'à ce que je réalise combien il s'était écarté du droit chemin_._

Il baissa les yeux et il s'éloigna avec un sourire terrible. C'était la chose la plus triste que Tony ait jamais vu.

- Mais ma culpabilité ne te concerne pas, ajouta-t-il te remercie de l'avoir libéré avant que les mortels ne lui fassent plus de mal.

- Hum... Rappelle-toi en quand il nous transformera tous en serpents.

Cela fit rire Thor.

- Loki méprise les serpents. Il préférerait nous changer en mulots et nous livrer aux chats.

Tony cligna des yeux.

- Oh, c'est vrai que c'est tellement mieux. Je dormirais sur mes deux oreilles ce soir, merci mon grand.

- De rien, répondit Thor, se penchant pour ramasser son dit, je pense que tu as ses faveurs maintenant, ou que tu les avais. Il est plutôt adroit avec une lame d'habitude, comme tu dois le savoir.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, laissant la dague en question sur le lit de Tony.

- Thor, de quoi tu parles ? Il a essayé de me poignarder.

- Loki ne rate jamais sa cible, affirma Thor comme si ça expliquait tout.

Ses yeux se firent plus vifs.

- Et pourtant sa dague n'a rien transpercé d'autre que de la peau et des muscles. Je pense pouvoir comprendre pourquoi il a blessé le mortel qui a désobéi à sa race pour le sauver.

Et il abandonna Tony comme ça, à méditer ses mots longtemps après qu'il soit parti. Thor avait tendance à se ramollir sérieusement quand ça touchait à son frère, alors il ne pouvait pas prendre ses paroles pour argent comptant. Mais il avait soulevé une question importante, et Tony pensait avoir trouvé une nouvelle réponse. Une réponse qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Loki était-il revenu pour le poignarder, non pas parce qu'il était un traître et un petit connard ingrat, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on pense Tony responsable de son évasion ?

Bizarrement ça avait du sens. Après tout, qui suspecterait le type en sang, à moitié mort par terre, d'avoir aidé un fou à s'échapper ? Même si Steve n'avait pas caché le trombone, ils auraient sûrement pensé que Loki, grâce à sa magie revenant petit à petit, l'avait fait bouger lui-même. Au pire ils auraient supposé qu'il avait contrôlé son esprit. Mais personne au SHIELD n'aurait suspecté Tony Stark de l'avoir fait de son plein gré. Après tout il avait été _poignardé_. Et il faisait partie des Avengers.

Peut être que c'était le manque de sommeil qui parlait, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait vu juste. Putain, ça avait du sens. Encore plus avec la réapparition de Loki quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce qui voulait dire...

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il venait juste de dire à leur plus puissante Némésis qu'il pouvait se mettre ses avances amicales (et déboussolantes, et excitantes) au cul.

- Rigole Tony, se conseilla-t-il à lui-même. Rigole, ou cette fois tu pourrais bien te mettre à pleurer.

Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il décida que son lit était la meilleure option. Avant de se coucher il alla mettre la dague sur son bureau, où il était sûr de se souvenir de l'examiner avec plus d'attention le matin venu. Enfin, plus tard dans la matinée en tout cas. Trois heures avaient sonné depuis longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Le champ de force portable était complet, sa sécurité était assurée et la vie continuait, même s'il avait envie de se gifler mentalement.

Alors qu'il s'endormait, il se demanda ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas arrêté Loki. Les espoirs de Thor étaient-ils infondés ? Sûrement. Peut être que les choses s'étaient juste déroulées comme elles le devaient. Le méchant restait méchant, le gentil rejetait ses avances et laissait son grand frère s'occuper de lui. Le monde continuait de tourner.

Quand même, se dit-il dans une dernière vague réflexion, il devait avoir raté quelque chose de génial.

Le soleil se levait à peine quand le téléphone de Tony sonna, lui faisant tellement peur qu'il sursauta et jeta son oreiller à l'autre bout de la pièce sans faire exprès.

- Note à moi-même, changer ma sonnerie en... Autre chose qu'AC/DC, marmonna-t-il, trébuchant hors de son lit pour attraper l'appareil sur son bureau. Ici Stark, et vous avez intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison.

- Bonjour, M. Stark. N'est-ce pas un matin fantastique ? J'espère que je ne vous réveille pas.

Nick Fury avait l'air assez furieux pour mâcher du plomb et recracher des balles, ce qui fit rendit son accueil polit terrifiant.

- Nous avons eu une intrusion la nuit dernière, de la part de notre vieil ami M. Laufeyson.

Tony se frotta les yeux, à moitié assit sur le coin de son bureau, essayant de mettre son cerveau en marche.

- Loki est passé ? Laissez-moi deviner, il a pris la boite à glace magique. Je vous avais dis de la renvoyer sur Asgard, Fury. Vous saviez que ça allait arriver.

La ligne resta silencieuse pendant une brève seconde. Tony imagina Fury en train de se pincer l'arête du nez, ou une veine éclater quelque part.

- Il l'a remplacé par un congélateur, Stark.

- Un c…

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, ne me faites pas répéter.

Tony commença à rire. Un congélateur. Loki avait fait une blague au SHIELD.

- C'est généreux de sa part, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment, à bout de souffle, s'essuyant les 'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? Avec deux heures de sommeil, pas plus.

- Rien, répondit platement Fury. Gardez juste un œil ouvert au cas où il y aurait encore de la neige plein été et vérifiez que tout est bien en place. S'il est venu ici, il y a de grandes chances qu'il soit passé chez les Avengers aussi.

C'était vrai. Tony pencha la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond d'un air las.

- Pourquoi personne ne m'envoie ce genre de nouvelles par mail ?

- C'est juste que j'aime entendre le son de votre voix, répondit Fury, et Tony sut qu'il était très certainement en train de broyer un crayon dans sa main au même moment. Je vous recontacterais.

Le téléphone sonna la fin de la connexion. Tony le lâcha sur une pile de feuilles mélangées sur son bureau, grimaçant légèrement quand il cogna contre la dague qu'il avait laissé là. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de devoir remplacer son téléphone, bon sang.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais laissé de papiers sur son bureau. Les papiers ça se perdait trop facilement, cela faisait des semaines qu'il travaillait exclusivement avec son tableau digital…

Sautant sur ses pieds, il se retourna et aligna les feuilles les unes à côté des autres. Il y en avait environs une trentaine ; des designs et des notes sur de grandes feuilles très fines- certaines ressemblaient beaucoup aux croquis qu'il avait fait quand lui et Yinsen avaient construit l'armure à Gulmira- jusqu'à ce qu'il les assemble par terre. C'est là qu'il comprit.

- JARVIS, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, sans lever les yeux.

Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine.

- Scanne tout. Mets-les sur mon serveur personnel. Je veux que ce soit protégé.

_- Oui, Monsieur. _

Tony se retourna vers le bureau, remarquant un papier épais, plié en deux. Il avait été glissé sous la dague. Il lut le contenu. Ca ne disait pas grand-chose.

Ça n'en avait pas besoin.

_Comme demandé,_

_Notre collaboration est donc terminée._

_-L_

_PS : Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce chatouillement quand je me suis téléporté ?_

- Cet enfoiré, souffla Tony, un énorme sourire fendant son visage en deux. Ce putain d'enfoiré, il est malin.

Il se fichait que le Deadlock n'ait pas fonctionné. Il pourrait diagnostiquer ça plus tard. Il se fichait même que Loki ait reprit le coffre. Tony n'avait d'yeux que pour une chose à ce moment précis, et cette chose était étalée sur le sol, à ses pieds.

_- Un titre pour ce projet, Monsieur ? _

Tony ne réfléchit même pas.

- Schémas : Doombot Bêta.

Il avait du pain sur la planche.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir ! \o/

**Alors premièrement désolée pour la loooongue attente.** Le fait est que, il y a eu un concours de mauvaises circonstances, Amy ayant pas mal de boulot pour les cours (et travaillant avec beaucoup d'abrutis finit), nos dates ne coincidant pas tout le temps à cause des fêtes de fin d'année/ des vacances/ de mon rythme de vie totalement anarchique et aussi du fait que ce chapitre est _long_. _Mais vraiment._ On applaudit très fort Amy pour avoir corrigé 20 pages sans battre des cils.

Deuxièmement, as always, merci pour les reviews, et vos critiques constructives sont acceptées et chaudement recommandées, même si, maintenant que j'ai une super bêta ça devrait être le jour et la nuit.

Et je vais pas faire plus long, parce que j'écris depuis presque 24h d'affilé sans dormir (la faute à Amy encore, on s'entend tellement bien qu'on s'écrit des fanfics à chapitres et plein de trucs qui montre **THE TRUE LOVE** comme ça et d'ailleurs il est fort possible que vous découvriez d'ici quelques temps le fruit d'un travail à deux dans l'univers de Marvel...), et que je suis morte, dead on the floor.

Enjoy !

* * *

Le monde continua effectivement de tourner.

Loki disparut totalement, emportant son coffre dans un endroit inconnu. Tony guérit et Iron Man s'envola à nouveau dans les cieux, ses réacteurs brillant comme un météore dans la nuit de New York. Les Avengers combattirent des méchants, Nick Fury y gagna un ulcère, et Thor désapprouva l'installation de Deadlock 2.0 partout il allait.

Le quotidien restait inchangé, et c'était un quotidien agréable.

- Peut-être que c'est, genre, de la drague version super vilain, suggéra Clint en agitant l'hamburger à moitié mangé qu'il tenait dans la main pour appuyer ses mots.

Il essuya sa bouche et lécha la sauce sur son pouce, regardant Tony étudier le masque de son prototype de Doombot.

- Peut-être que t'es marié maintenant. Hey, tu penses que ça fait de toi la femme ?

- J'suis une bombe en robe, mec, répondit Tony, absent, levant le masque dans la lumière. Mais je ne pense pas. Est-ce qu'il a l'air de _sourire_ pour toi ?

Posant le masque, il tendit la main vers le fer à souder.

Se renfonçant dans sa chaise de bureau, Clint s'éloigna des étincelles en tournoyant. Après quelques retouches, Tony positionna à nouveau le masque retouché vers la lumière. Œil de Faucon, mastiquant toujours son hamburger, le pointa du doigt.

- Je dis juste que Loki a quand même vendu Fatalis pour toi. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire d'autre ?

- Que les voleurs n'ont pas d'honneur je suppose.

- Loki a payé sa dette, mec. Il est comme Thor il n'aime pas avoir de dettes. Tu vas devoir trouver mieux que ça.

- Peut-être que Fatalis lui a dit que le cuir le grossissait.

Clint faillit s'étouffer à ces mots.

Tony traversa la pièce en souriant, enlevant ses gants pour les jeter sur son établi. Il avait mérité une pause. Il avait passé huit semaines à travailler sur sa propre version du Doombot au QG des Avengers, quand il n'avait pas été en mission, étudiant les schémas avant de se mettre à construire un agent double qu'il serait peut être capable d'envoyer dans la base des opérations de Fatalis.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Clint s'était cassé un doigt et restait depuis sur le banc de touche. Fury lui avait même confisqué son arc et ses flèches pour être sûr qu'il obéisse. Du coup c'était tout naturellement qu'il utilisait son temps libre pour embêter Tony sur l'origine de son dernier projet.

-On ne l'a pas vu depuis deux mois. Je parie qu'il prépare un truc énorme, comme des messages subliminaux à la télé, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il pédala des jambes comme un crabe pour faire tourner sa chaise en rond, revenant vers Tony.

- C'est ce que je ferais.

- Et ça vient du type qui a passé les trois quarts de la journée d'hier à convaincre JARVIS qu'il était HAL-9000, lui rappela Tony en se frottant le nez. Et quand il a cédé et qu'il t'a appelé Dave, t'as paniqué et t'as passé la nuit avec Banner.

- Je suis pas homo, mec. J'ai dormi par terre, précisa Clint. En plus JARVIS a fait la voix et tout.

Il se pencha en avant en souriant.

- Hey, je te propose qu'on fasse regarder tous les Terminator à Thor.

Tony poussa un grognement.

- Ouais, parce qu'il ne déteste pas déjà assez la technologie comme ça.

Clint haussa les épaules.

- Je me dis juste que JARVIS pourrait lui faire encore plus peur qu'il ne le fait déjà.

Décidant de ne pas répondre à ça, Tony secoua la tête et se fit une note mentale pour dire à Thor de ne pas regarder tout ce que lui suggérait Clint 'Œil de Faucon' Barton. Il venait juste de le convaincre que le Deadlock n'était pas aussi morbide que son nom l'indiquait et qu'il empêcherait juste les tentatives de téléportation dans le QG. Surtout maintenant qu'il fonctionnait, au lieu de chatouiller ou peu importe ce qu'avait expérimenté Loki quand il était venu déposer les schémas.

- Peut-être qu'il est mort.

- Qui ? demanda Tony. Thor ?

- Loki. Ça expliquerait le silence radio. Mais je doute que même Fatalis puisse mettre la main sur ce type, répondit Clint en baillant.

Il se leva de sa chaise.

- Enfin bref, j'y vais. Je sens la sieste de la digestion qui arrive. Bonne chance avec ton 007.

- Ne donne pas de nom à mon Dombot avant moi, objecta Tony plaintivement. Il y a des règles. Faut faire péter des bouteilles de champagne et tout.

- Mh, mh.

Clint n'essaya même pas d'avoir l'air désolé quand il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Si tu vois Steve là-haut, dis lui que j'ai mis trois nouveaux pantalons de Captain America dans sa chambre, et que s'il les déchire encore je poste une vidéo de lui sur internet en train de confondre la télécommande et son téléphone.

Embarrasser une icône nationale de guerre n'était rien par rapport à l'irritation qu'il ressentait s'il devait sans cesse raccommoder des pantalons bleu vif en lycracomme une vulgaire petite main dans un atelier.

- Sérieux, encore ? Clint se mit à rire juste avant que les portes ne se referment pour le transporter jusqu'à la civilisation

- Enfin seul, murmura Tony, alors qu'il faisait rouler sa chaise et passait une main sur ses yeux.

Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait pu dormir plus de quatre heures. Construire le Doombot, perfectionner le Deadlock, surveiller la ville en tant qu'Iron Man avaient occupé le plus gros de ses jours et de ses nuits.

Steve lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de patrouiller et qu'il pouvait se reposer, mais ce n'était pas demain la veille que Tony suivrait les conseils concernant sa santé. S'il était honnête avec lui-même cependant, il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il surveillait la ville aussi fréquemment. L'activité criminelle était presque tombée à zéro ces derniers temps.

_Peut-être qu'il est mort. _

Peut-être. De mauvaises choses arrivaient aux méchants aussi, parfois. Mais c'était à Thor de se préoccuper de la vie et de la mort de Loki Laufeyson. Tony avait déjà assez à faire. Pourtant, c'était le fait de ne pas savoir qui l'obsédait. La sensation lancinante d'attendre que la nouvelle tombe. D'ailleurs peut-être que les plans du Doombot n'étaient qu'une diversion.

Mais ce n'était que des spéculations et Tony n'aimait pas spéculer. Pas du tout.

Il verrait avec le temps.

* * *

Un autre mois passa. La vie continua. La ville fut brièvement prise en otage par des clones gamma. Tony termina le Doombot. Thor fur rappelé à Asgard pour une semaine pendant le sommeil d'Odin.

Loki continua à se cacher durant tout ce temps.

Trois semaines après son retour d'Asgard, Thor aidait Tony à réparer les tuiles sur le toit, suite à un passage plutôt énergique du Hulk dans la maison.

Bon, s'il était honnête, Thor alignait les tuiles, et Tony se contentait de lui passer les outils en sirotant sa bière. Bien qu'il soit destiné au trône d'Asgard, Thor aimait les aider de temps en temps. C'était un terrible cuisinier,mais si on lui confiait un chiffon, il s'employait à nettoyer avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Tony attribuait ça à l'enthousiasme général du grand gaillard.

- Ca te semble suffisant, Tony Stark ?

Thor essuya son front et observa leur travail.

Un long trait de poussière de brique couleur de rouille tâchait sa joue. Tony décida qu'il n'allait pas le lui dire.

- Je suppose qu'on verra quand il pleuvra. Mais ça m'a l'air bien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Pour être honnête j'y connais que dalle en toitures. Je suis juste là pour échapper à Coulson pendant qu'il fait ses rondes. Tu veux une bière ?

Thor hocha la tête et Tony lui en passa une, les doigts mouillés à cause de la condensation. Ensemble, ils s'appuyèrent contre la pente douce du toit, un silence confortable tombant entre eux pendant qu'ils buvaient.

La journée avait été chaude, mais pas étouffante pour un jour d'été, et le soleil commençait tout juste à décliner. Il donnait une teinte rouge au ciel, illuminant l'horizon. Avec le bruit du trafic au loin et les tuiles chaudes contre sa peau, Tony se relaxa pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Ça faisait du bien.

- Ca fait trop longtemps, dit doucement Thor, brisant finalement le silence. J'ai peur qu'il ne prépare quelque chose de terrible.

À ses côtés, Tony plissa les yeux en direction du soleil couchant, prenant une longue gorgée de bière. Depuis la nuit ou Loki lui avait rendu visite et où Thor avait réalisé que Tony l'avait libéré, l'Asgardien avait donné l'impression qu'il savait ce que Loki complotait, ou que d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait gardé contact avec lui.

Bien sûr, il ne lui avait pas dit directement, mais Tony pouvait le deviner à la façon dont les yeux de Thor glissaient parfois sur son estomac, retraçant la cicatrice qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. _La cicatrice de Loki_, disaient-ils. Tony se demandait ce que l'on ressentait lorsque quelqu'un nous manquait à ce point, et qu'on savait qu'il préférait faire ami-ami avec votre partenaire plutôt que de daigner vous cracher dessus.

- Il est toujours en train de comploter quelque chose, Thor, fit remarquer Tony. Et à chaque fois on le bat à plate couture. Attendons de voir ce qu'il prépare.

Thor fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on ait vu de quoi il est vraiment capable. Pas encore. Je suis inquiet parce que j'ai peur que tu ne fasses partie de son plan.

- Encore ça ? grogna Tony. Laisse tomber je t'ai dit. Il l'a affirmé lui-même, il en a terminé avec moi. Fin. Retour à la vie réelle. Ce truc qui s'est passé avant, c'est sûrement parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il voulait juste jouer avec tes jouets pendant un moment.

Il termina sa bière alors que Thor arborait une mine désapprobatrice.

- Loki est un ennemi rusé et perfide. Ne le sous-estime pas.

- Oh, ça te va bien de dire ça, riposta Tony. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le sous-estimer. Il a juste à te faire ses petits yeux verts tout mignons et tu fonds dans une flaque d'amour fraternel. Il se joue de toi à chaque fois, mon pauvre.

Okay, peut-être qu'il y avait été un peu fort, pensa Tony quand Thor rougit, les yeux blessés et plein de colère. Il regarda le dieu du tonnerre ranger ses outils avec des mouvements brusques et se demanda s'il devait se sentir coupable avant de rejeter l'idée. Il était dans le vrai, Loki était l'ennemi de Thor et sa plus grande faiblesse en même temps. Tout le monde le savait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais savoir des liens familiaux Tony Stark ? le provoqua Thor, le regard sombre. Tu n'en as aucun.

- Aïe, répondit Tony calmement, un sourire relevant le coin de sa bouche. Tu as raison. Peut être que je devrais demander à Loki à quoi ça ressemble la prochaine fois que je le verrais.

Thor se retourna et s'éloigna sur le bord du toit, les épaules voûtées, comme s'il était poursuivi par un fantôme. Probablement sa propre culpabilité.

Il regarda la lumière déclinante du coucher de soleil pendant un moment avant de jurer à mi voix, la tension le quittant enfin. Bien joué Tony, pensa-t-il dégoûté. Encore une fois, il avait retourné le couteau dans la plaie juste parce qu'il en avait le pouvoir. Thor ne l'avait pas mérité, pourquoi avait-il dit _ça_ ?

Au moins, il avait tout donné, pensa Tony avec un rire bref et sans humour. Il n'avait pas espéré une telle répartie de la part de ce bon vieux Thor. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de répondre comme ça. Mais il l'avait provoqué et quand on y pensait, il avait touché une corde sensible. Juste un peu. Comment aurait-il pu en vouloir à Thor de vouloir retrouver la seule famille qu'il avait ? Il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement.

Se remettant sur ses pieds d'un seul mouvement, il chassa la conversation de sa tête. La nuit tombait, et il y avait une ville dans laquelle il devait patrouiller. Une grande ville étrangement paisible.

Mais quand il n'y avait pas de crime majeur, qui les Avengers pouvaient-ils bien venger ?

* * *

Une autre semaine passa, et leur acte de bravoure le plus notable fut d'être mis aux enchères, chacun à leur tour, le temps d'un rendez vous, pour récolter de l'argent.

Une énième association qui servait un énième principe de justice et d'égalité dans le monde avait fait appel à eux, et il était si simple de faire grimper les prix pour un moment privilégié avec un membre des Avengers, que réunir de l'argent pour une bonne cause paraissait presque malhonnête.

Steve Roger fut vendu pour pas moins de 153 000 dollars.

Connard.

* * *

Quand ça se produisit, ça se produisit d'un coup_. _

Tony tournoyait au-dessus de la ville paisible, les phares des voitures et les lueurs de la ville se confondant en lignes floues loin au-dessous de lui. La nuit était calme, il fendait l'air dans son armure et se sentait plutôt détendu.

Il volait près de Central Park lorsqu'une gigantesque lance de glace transperça le ciel dans toutes les directions, d'énormes excroissances jaillissant sur toute sa surface. Elle surgit du néant à une telle vitesse que Tony ne réalisa qu'il fonçait droit dessus qu'au moment où son alarme se mit à le lui hurler dans les oreilles.

- Putain de merde ! jura-t-il, en virant brutalement sur la gauche pour l'éviter.

Il arracha une excroissance de glace conique au passage, qu'il trouva soudain bien trop tranchante à son goût. Regardant vers le sol, il étudia le paysage qui se présentait à lui, redressant son vol pour planer au-dessus d'un champ de lumières vives et colorées.

C'était une fête foraine ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Avec des barbes à papa, du popcorn et une grande roue. Des parents promenant leurs enfants entre les stands. Des clowns au maquillage criard. De la musique. Des cris de joie. L'écran de visualisation dans l'armure clignota à mesure que ses capteurs prenaient tous les facteurs en compte, le flot d'informations formant des listes en périphérie de son regard.

- Une fête foraine, grogna Tony. Il y a une fête foraine juste à côté et quelqu'un me tire de la glace dessus depuis les buissons. Génial. Aucun risque de dommages collatéraux.

Un panache de flammes vertes surgit de la base de la tour de glace cachée par des arbres. Tony pria sa bonne étoile pour que ça vienne de l'extérieur du parc d'attraction. Esquivant chaque tir magique quand ils filèrent dans la nuit, il descendit en piqué, essayant d'apercevoir qui en était responsable. La glace n'était pas forcément synonyme de Loki et la seule autre personne qui utilisait cette saloperie de magie verte était…

Tony se figea.

Okay, ça n'annonçait mal.

Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre en entendant le son caractéristique d'une hache heurtant le métal tandis que des tirs de magie fusaient dans tous les sens.

Ils étaient quatre à se battre – ou pour être plus précis, trois d'entre eux combattaient et le dernier essayait juste de rester en vie. Il tourbillonnait au milieu des autres, tenant son sceptre bien haut, et l'herbe gelée réfléchissait la magie qui s'échappait de ses mains, étincelante. Il avait la souplesse d'une ombre_, _chaque mouvement se fondant dans le suivant alors qu'il délivrait coup mortel après coup mortel. Mais les autres, en nombre supérieur, n'étaient pas faciles à abattre.

C'était un très mauvais jour pour Loki Laufeyson.

- Qu'est ce que tu leur as fait ? murmura Tony pour lui-même, les observant essayer de le tailler en pièces.

Des méchants qui combattaient des méchants. Ça n'était pas écrit dans les règles du avec la fête foraine si proche… il ne pouvait pas passer son chemin. Il était passé sur la fréquence des Avengers avant d'avoir vraiment compris ce qu'il faisait.

- Avengers ! aboya-t-il. On a des supers criminels qui se battent près d'une fête foraine à Central Park. J'identifie Loki, Amora, Skurge _et_ le docteur Fatalis. Alerte rouge. Si vous recevez ça…

- _Ne vous mêlez pas de ça_, Iron Man.

La voix qui s'éleva de la radio était malvenue et certainement pas invitée.

- Laissez-les se battre.

Tony serra les dents.

- De quoi vous parlez _putain_ Fury ? Il y a des centaines de gens ici…

- Que vous allez faire évacuer, répliqua Fury, la voix plus faible à travers les haut-parleurs. Laissez nos puissants amis régler leurs affaires. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils font le boulot à notre place.

- _Quoi ?_ Vous pouvez toujours rêver.

Mettant fin à la transmission, il passa sur une fréquence secondaire.

- Avengers, regroupez vous !

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Un champ de notifications rouges emplit le panneau de visualisation.

- On dirait que votre ligne est occupée, Monsieur Stark.

Tony bouillonnait à l'intérieur de l'armure.

- Vous m'avez _bloqué_ ? Bordel Fury, ne me mettez _pas_ au pied du mur.

- Je crois que vous devriez prendre l'autre direction. Le transporteur est à six heures. Le SHIELD est en position. Faites évacuer les civils, Stark.

Loin en dessous de Tony, Loki avait l'air de commencer à fatiguer. Il ne pensait pas avoir été remarqué par les autres, ou alors si c'était le cas, ils s'en fichaient. Ils se regroupaient autour de lui avec leurs armes et leur magie et Loki était peut-être très doué, mais personne ne pouvait résister pour toujours. Même pas cet enfoiré, pourtant si malin.

Merde. _Merde._ Même s'il descendait, il se ferait défoncer lui aussi, et la fête foraine risquait d'être percutée par un tir. Il ne pouvait pas contacter les autres, et Fury planait dans le ciel comme un nuage noir, surveillant tous ses mouvements.

C'était comme ça alors ? Il devait laisser Loki mourir ? Personne ne le blâmerait. Les civils le remercieraient les premiers. Fury le couvrirait à cent pour cent. Ce n'était pas des innocents qui se battaient. Chacun d'entre eux avait fait son lot de mauvaises actions. Loki n'était pas différent de Fatalis ou d'Amora. Egoïste, suffisant et assoiffé de pouvoir. La seule différence était qu'il avait trahi l'un d'entre eux pour payer sa dette envers Tony.

Est-ce que ça compensait ? Sûrement pas.

Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce n'était pas juste ?

Parce que tu vas assister à une exécution, lui dit une petite voix au fond de sa conscience. Quand ils l'auront vaincu, ils l'exécuteront, et tu seras l'homme qui y aura assisté.

Il était Iron Man. Il combattait les méchants. Même quand il n'était pas certain d'en ressortir vivant.

- _Monsieur _? s'enquit JARVIS sur un ton neutre.

En contrebas, Loki chancela et posa un genou à terre. Trois dagues jaillirent de sa main. Une seule atteignit sa cible. Skurge s'arrêta pour la retirer de sa poitrine, avant de brandir sa hache.

Loki se divisa en trois et disparut. Trois. Juste trois.

Iron Man combattait les méchants.

_Qui étaient les méchants ?_

- Ne faites pas ça, Stark, l'avertit Fury, glacial.

Tony ferma les yeux.

_Putain._ Il avait fait des choses plus stupides pour moins que ça.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent.

- JARVIS ! Déclenche l'activation à distance de DOS Mark 1. Double la puissance s'il te plait. Détourne l'énergie sur l'Unibeam, charge maximum.

Son cœur martelant dans sa poitrine, il sourit à la vidéo qui se mit en route sur le panneau de visualisation.

- Désolé Fury, je suppose que c'est à vous d'évacuer la foule.

Le regard noir de son supérieur aurait pu faire fondre son casque.

- Est-ce que vous êtes _conscient _de ce que vous faites ?

Tony eut un rire un peu fou.

- Absolument pas. Ça en dit long sur moi, chef.

Il coupa complètement la communication et bloqua toutes les fréquences, tournant son regard vers le champ de bataille glacé.

_- DOS Mark 1 activé. Temps d'arrivée estimé à deux minutes. Unibeam à soixante six pourcents. _

- Laisse-le charger. Change la classification de Loki à « civil » dans le protocole de ciblage. Active le Deadlock portable sur huit cent mètres. Charge les missiles, JARVIS. Verrouille les cibles.

_- Prêt à faire feu, Monsieur_.

Tony eut un sourire féroce quand Skurge apparut dans son champ de vision, le clair de lune se réfléchissant sur la hache imprégnée de magie qu'il faisait tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Oh, ça allait être marrant.

- Fais tout péter.

Il sentit la force du tir se répercuter sur lui quand les armes intégrées dans son épaule firent feu, ne mettant qu'une seconde à charger et suivre leur cible. Trois atteignirent Skurge de plein fouet, frappant directement ses poignets. Les Asgardiens étaient forts, mais ils avaient besoin de leurs mains pour tenir leurs armes. S'il en jugeait par le rugissement de rage et de douleur qu'il entendit, Skurge n'avait plus ce luxe.

Les cinq missiles restants heurtèrent Fatalis aux articulations et l'envoyèrent plus loin entre les arbres. Tony ne savait pas si c'était un Doombot ou pas, alors l'immobiliser pendant quelques minutes était le mieux qu'il puisse faire.

Amora et Loki firent tous deux un bond en arrière, surpris et confus. Ils le remarquèrent au même moment, deux paires d'yeux verts très différents, écarquillés avec la même expression. La magie illumina leurs quatre mains.

- Au temps pour l'effet surprise, nota-t-il. La fête peut commencer.

Il se dirigea droit sur eux avec quelques tirs pour déboussoler Amora et agrandir l'espace entre elle et Loki. Il atterrit brutalement, brisant le sol gelé sous ses pieds.

- Okay les enfants, déguerpissez de là.

Il eut le plaisir de voir Amora essayer de se téléporter quelque part, mais, sous l'influence du Deadlock, ne réussir à produire qu'une ou deux étincelles. Réalisant qu'elle était coincée, elle poussa un cri de rage.

- Comment _oses_-tu ?! Skurge ! Lève-toi, j'ai besoin de toi !

Mais Skurge avait l'air d'être sur le banc de touche pour un bon moment, serrant ses poignets contre lui pour protéger ce qui ressemblait à des os brisés. Il se remit tout de même sur ses pieds. Obéissant _petit_… Tony perdit le fil de ses pensées alors qu'il évitait un coup de sceptre sur la tête. La lance de _Loki_.

Même pâle à cause de l'éreintement, les yeux brillant d'un vert toxique, Loki avait l'air de vouloir continuer à se battre. Comme un animal sauvage, pensa Tony. Attaquant férocement tout ce qui s'approchait de trop près. Depuis combien de temps était-il en train de se battre ?

- Fais attention crétin ! s'exclama le génie en évitant un autre coup. C'est quoi ton problème ?

Il en dévia un autre avec son avant-bras, se jetant hors de sa portée. Les regardant tous les deux, Amora sourit mystérieusement.

- Allons, Iron Man, cajola-t-elle, se glissant vers lui. Je suis sûre que l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami. Aide-moi à me débarrasser de ce menteur. On l'a laissé ramper dans le coin pendant bien… trop… longtemps.

Est-ce que c'était lui, ou était-elle soudainement devenue vraiment très attirante ? Tony battit des paupières alors que ses yeux lui semblaient devenir deux profonds lacs verts, l'aspirant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout ce qu'il puisse voir. Il y avait une étincelle au fond, remarqua-t-il. Peut-être... Peut-être que s'il pouvait la suivre...

_Clanggg !_ Un bâton frappa son casque à nouveau, cette fois aussi fort que si Loki avait essayé de faire un _homerun_ avec sa tête.

- Réveille-toi, abruti, cracha-t-il.

Il avait l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Ne la regarde pas dans les yeux !

- Urgg, répondit intelligiblement Tony, avec l'impression d'avoir été aspergé d'eau froide.

Il la repoussa brutalement, entendant à peine son cri d'indignation.

- Je suis revenu ! Je suis là !

- Bien, répliqua Loki, blême. Parce que le jouet de Victor aussi.

Tony se tourna à temps pour voir Fatalis – ou plutôt ce qui s'avéra être un Doombot – revenir les traquer dans la clairière, la moitié de sa capuche arrachée pour révéler le crâne de métal en dessous. Ces connards s'auto-réparaient.

Heureusement, ce fut aussi le moment où DOS Mark 1 atterrit. Le Doombot se figea, ses capteurs devenant fous.

- Doombot, quelle est votre identification ?

DOS Mark 1 –l'abréviation de Double Zéro Sept, comme Œil de Faucon l'avait surnommé avec amour – s'inclina.

- Bond. James Bond. Je vous le sers bien cuit ou saignant ?

Tony cligna des yeux. On aurait dit la voix de Clint.

Le Doombot émit une série de bips en réponse, ses fonctions de logique et d'identification se contredisant. DOS décida pour lui, s'avançant dans un mouvement fluide, l'électricité crépitant autour de lui. Tony les laissa se débrouiller, l'Unibeam était complètement chargé et il avait un exécuteur à mettre au tapis.

Il se tourna vers Loki.

- Tu peux gérer Barbie Magique ?

Loki hocha silencieusement la tête, avec un air lugubre. Il était très pâle. Plus mince aussi, comme si quelque chose avait aspiré sa vie. Mais il était résistant, se rappela Tony en se tournant vers Skurge, qui mesurait deux mètres de haut, et s'approchait avec l'air décidé à le tuer coûte que coûte. Il avait de plus gros soucis en tête.

À trois contre trois, le combat semblait équitable au début. Tony pouvait se concentrer sur Skurge la plupart du temps. Même blessé, il réussissait à mouvoir sa hache comme un bûcheron fou sous acide. Tony esquivait quand il le pouvait et lui tirait dessus quand il trouvait une ouverture décente, mais il ne put pas viser assez justement pour utiliser l'Unibeam. Alors le combat continua. Encore et encore.

Aucune aide ne vint. Tony ne savait pas si Fury bloquait tout et empêchait les médias de s'approcher de la zone, mais il devint clair que les Avengers ne viendraient pas. C'était juste lui, son agent double Doombot, et Loki.

- DOS Mark 1 à trente pourcents de ses capacités. Fonction logique endommagée. Doombot essaie de hacker le système.

Pour une fois, entendre la voix de Jarvis ne lui fit pas plaisir. Si le Doombot déviait la logique de DOS et sa reconnaissance amis/ennemis, c'en était fini d'eux.

- Merde ! jura Tony.

Il manquait de temps. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Skurge fonça sur lui, sa hache levée, du sang coulant le long de ses avants bras. C'était l'ouverture qu'il attendait.

- Unibeam, puissance maximale. Détruis-le !

Un torrent d'énergie pure blanc et bleu jaillit de sa poitrine, juste au dessus de son réacteur. Même avec ses stabilisateurs à pleine puissance, Tony réussit à peine à garder les pieds sur la glace alors que le laser frappait directement Skurge, l'enveloppant complètement à cette courte distance. Tony garda la puissance aussi longtemps qu'il le put, sa jauge d'énergie s'amenuisant petit à petit sur le panneau de visualisation. Il devait être sûr que Skurge tomberait.

- Monsieur, DOS Mark 1 est hors ligne. Je suggère fortement un reboot…

- S'il est hors-circuiton a gagné un voyage vers un monde de douleur, JARVIS, grogna Tony.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Loki et Amora il les vit tous les deux toujours engagés dans leur combat, même si Loki avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

L'armure avait épuisé ses ressources. Il ne pourrait pas réutiliser le laser central. La lumière s'éteignit quand il coupa la source d'énergie. Si Skurge avait réussi, d'une manière ou d'autre, à bloquer…

Oh.

Il n'avait pas réussi. Tony le fixa.

- Dis donc, c'est pas beau à voir.

Il se tourna vers la femme blonde qui continuait ses tirs de magie en direction de Loki.

- Hey, Enchanteresse, j'ai transformé ton garde du corps en pâté. Désolé.

Surprise, Amora se retourna juste assez longtemps pour apercevoir Skurge. Le sang quitta son visage. Elle était assez médusée pour que Loki invoque la puissance du Coffre des Anciens Hivers et lui tire dessus avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il ne faiblit pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une tache verte et blonde à l'intérieur d'un énorme morceau de glace, gelée en son milieu.

Haletant, complètement épuisé, Loki tomba à genoux en même temps que le coffre disparaissait.

- Plus qu'un, déclara Tony pour lui-même, se tournant face au Doombot.

Il était en pièces.

DOS Mark 1 lissait sa cape déchirée avec des gestes calmes. Il s'arrêta net quand il remarqua le regard de Tony sur lui.

-_ Monsieur_, dit JARVIS, se redressant. _Puis-je suggérer que vous mettiez son simulateur neuronal sur un serveur qui ne soit pas directement connecté au mien la prochaine fois que vous créerez un drone doté d'une intelligence artificielle ? _

Tony cligna des yeux. Okay. Alors. Il semblait que DOS soit JARVIS. Ce qui voulait dire que JARVIS s'était chargé lui-même dans DOS et avait détruit un Doombot. Parce qu'il en était soudainement capable.

- JARVIS, as-tu l'intention de prendre le contrôle du monde ?

- _Non, Monsieur._

Il semblait offensé par l'idée.

- Tant mieux. Je vérifiais.

Il fit glisser son masque vers le haut.

- Si t'as finis de te la jouer T-800 pour ce soir, tu peux le renvoyer à la maison pour moi ? La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est que Fury pose ses grosses pattes gouvernementales dessus.

- _Bien sûr._

Ses jetpacks s'illuminant, DOS/JARVIS prit la direction du ciel. Tony le regarda partir avec une curiosité un peu déconnectée. Sauvé par JARVIS hein ? Sa vie ne pouvait pas devenir plus bizarre. Si on regardait le bon côté des choses, au moins il pourrait faire peur à Clint quand il le voudrait.

Se tournant vers Loki, Tony s'approcha de lui, le poids de l'armure brisant la glace sous ses pieds. Il était resté à la même place, les mains tremblantes de fatigue, ses yeux verts brillants comme deux torches dans son visage pâle. Il ne ressemblait en rien au connard sûr de lui qui était apparu dans sa chambre quatre mois plus tôt.

Réduisant la force du Deadlock pour restaurer un peu d'énergie dans l'armure, Tony lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Loki ne la prit pas. Il le regarda à peine.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, la voix presque inaudible. Je suis fatigué d'avoir des dettes envers toi Stark. Ca causera ma perte.

Il lui lança un regard perçant, la bouche pincée.

- Tu aurais voulu que je ne te sauve _pas_ la vie, et que tu te fasses vraiment tuer ? demanda Tony, sceptique.

Typique.

- C'est ça. Peu importe. Si je peux te donner un conseil, arrête d'énerver des gens puissants et tarés comme Amora et Fatalis !

- J'aurais pu m'en sortir, répondit sombrement Loki. La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est qu'un _mortel_ comme toi ne m'aide.

- Tu étais plutôt d'accord avant.

- Je ne le suis plus.

Loki se releva lentement, ayant du mal à coordonner ses membres. Il était à la même hauteur que l'armure de Tony quand il eut fini, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ne pense pas que mes offres précédentes soient toujours valables.

Tony roula des yeux.

- Tu pense que je suis venu ici attiré par l'appât du gain ? J'ai juste cru que Fatalis te poursuivait parce que tu m'avais donné les schémas. Hey, si j'avais faux, considère ça comme une faveur. Je m'en fiche complètement. Enfonce toi bien ça dans ta petite tête d'Asgardien.

Loki tressaillit

- _Je ne suis pas_…

Mais sa réponse fut avalée par le crissement aigu de la glace brisée et un flash de magie verte s'échappa de ce qui avait été la prison d'Amora. Ses paumes ouvertes crachaient des projectiles s'apparentant à des balles dans toutes les directions, certaines venant se ficher dans l'armure de Tony alors que Loki élevait un fin bouclier autour de lui.

- Ce fut agréable, dit Amora en rassemblant maladroitement les restes de Skurge. Mais j'ai un garde du corps à reconstituer. Et je pense que tu as quelques mortels à sauver Iron man... non ? Je devrais y aller.

La lumière enveloppa son corps avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser qu'il avait désactivé le Deadlock –idiot !— puis elle disparut, se téléportant ailleurs.

L'armure fit des étincelles à quelques endroits quand il la testa, et il réalisa que les stabilisateurs intégrés dans ses bottes étaient hors service.

- Je déteste la magie, murmura-il, tapant ses bottes contre le sol sans résultat. Je suppose que je rentre en stop ce soir.

- Stark, l'avertit faiblement Loki derrière lui. Tu aurais... Intérêt à bouger rapidement.

Tony se tourna, et, suivant son regard, chercha le problème. Il ne le vit pas immédiatement. Du moins pas avant qu'il n'entende le craquement menaçant de quelque chose de lourd sur le point de céder.

- La glace, indiqua Loki, en boitillant vers la tour de glace que Tony avait faillit percuter auparavant. Elle va tomber.

L'horreur tordit son estomac.

- Droit sur la fête foraine que le SHIELD n'a pas évacué…

Il se mit à courir dans sa direction, calculant mentalement la vitesse de chute comparée à la vitesse du vent et la distance du parc. Si elle tombait en un seul morceau elle allait … _Putain de merde_, elle allait frapper la grande roue de plein fouet. Une grande roue pleine d'enfants. Ils ne pouvaient même pas courir…

Et il ne pouvait pas voler. Le laser central était hors service. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'étaient les deux canons dans ses avants bras et les stabilisateurs dans ses paumes, et ils n'avaient pas la force nécessaire pour faire pencher la glace de l'autre côté. Tony replaça son masque d'un geste brusque.

- Iron Man au transporteur du SHIELD, ramenez vous ! Fury vous devez détruire cette tour de glace, si elle tombe elle va écraser la grande roue. Fury _dépêchez-vous_ ! Tirez !

- Négatif, répondit Fury comme s'il avait dix ans. Les armes du transporteur sont... trop puissantes. Vous le savez. Nous détruirions plus que de la glace. Les lignes sont libres, vous pouvez réunir votre équipe, mais Thor est au Nouveau-Mexique.

Il fit une pause brève.

- Iron Man...

- N'essayez même pas de le dire, gronda-t-il, sprintant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la glace. Vous êtes inutiles, bande de merdes bureaucratiques.

Il coupa la ligne alors qu'il arrivait à la base de la tour se délestant de gros morceaux de glaces, vacillant, des fissures courant dans toutes les directions. Mais Tony pouvait le voir, quand elle se briserait, l'angle de la cassure l'enverrait juste là ou il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille.

Posant ses mains contre elle, se positionnant en sachant que la force procurée par l'armure n'était pas suffisante, Tony _poussa_.

Les sirènes hurlantes du transporteur se firent entendre, ses projecteurs balayant la fête foraine. Les gens se mirent à crier alors que l'alerte d'évacuation se mit en marche, pensant probablement qu'une troisième guerre mondiale s'était déclenchée. La vue du formidable engin descendant du ciel aurait inspiré de la terreur à n'importe qui.

Plantant ses bottes profondément dans le sol gelé pour plus de stabilité, Tony résista de toutes ses forces, mais il pouvait sentir les fissures se propager à travers la glace. Haute de plus de vingt mètres et aussi large qu'une petite maison, elle allait faire beaucoup de dégâts quand elle s'écraserait. L'armure était presque déchargée, Tony n'avait pas sa force habituelle. S'il avait pu voler, ça n'aurait pas été un problème, pensa-t-il en laissant échapper un grognement alors que la structure penchait vers lui. Amora avait-elle avait _prévu_ tout ça ?

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il était du mauvais côté que lorsque la glace commença à se briser pour de bon. Lorsqu'elle tomberait, elle tomberait également sur lui. Puis il sentit le système hydraulique de l'armure céder alors que le poids dépassait sa limite. Un fluide se mit à couler à l'intérieur, et sa force s'évanouit.

- C'est nul comme façon de mourir, murmura-t-il alors que la tour gelée tombait vers lui.

Tony ferma les yeux.

La chute s'arrêta dans un bruit crissant de glace rencontrant la glace.

- Dois-je vraiment tout faire ? demanda une voix fatiguée à son oreille.

Tony sursauta et regarda à ses côtés pour y trouver Loki, les mains appuyées contre la glace, poussant avec la force qui lui restait. Il était _fort_, pensa Tony avec un air hébété, comme s'il ne l'avait pas su avant. Bien sûr qu'il l'était, il n'était pas humain après tout.

Et il l'aidait.

L'adrénaline courut dans ses veines et Tony prit à nouveau appuis sur ses pieds, poussant autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais il n'était pas d'une grande utilité. La force surhumaine de l'armure avait disparu.

- Je ne peux pas pousser… mais je peux la détruire depuis l'autre côté. Loki, tu _peux_ tenir ?

- Fais vite, Stark. Je n'ai plus de magie.

- Aussi vite que je peux, lui promit Tony, remontant le masque de l'armure dans un claquement pour mieux y voir.

Il se rendit de l'autre côté de la glace, essayant d'ignorer le grondement épuisé de Loki qui tenait sa position, supportant le poids à lui tout seul. Dirigeant toute la puissance qui lui restait dans les stabilisateurs de ses mains, Tony tira encore et encore sur la partie la plus proche.

La glace vola dans toutes les directions, mais il continua. S'il pouvait assez l'entamer de son côté, Loki serait capable de la repousser loin de la foule. Alors il continua de la creuser, éclat après éclat, même alors que les stabilisateurs vacillaient et mourraient, comme la flamme d'une bougie ayant consumé sa mèche. Quand ils furent complètement éteints, il la taillada avec ses mains, arrachant l'un de ses avants bras pour s'en servir d'outil. Quand il fut trop abîmé pour être utile et qu'il tomba en morceau, il se mit à frapper l'intérieur de l'énorme entaille à mains nues. Ça allait marcher. Il _fallait_ que ça marche.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité à entendre la respiration difficile de Loki, le craquement de la glace changeant de position sonna comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. Cette foutue tour se remit à tomber dans une autre direction, sans personne pour la retenir cette fois.

Une main attrapa la sienne juste au moment où elle se brisait en trois énormes blocs, le tirant brusquement hors d'atteinte, et il heurta le sol, un poids s'écrasant en plus sur sa .

Puis des lumières jaillirent des mains du sorcier, les projetant loin de la structure de glace, alors qu'ils glissaient sur le sol gelé.

Finalement, à part quelques arbres et les restes du Doombot, rien ne fut détruit. La fête foraine resta intouchée.

Tony et Loki cessèrent de glisser non loin des stands de nourriture, tout près d'un cordon de sécurité servant à encadrer les files d'attentes du parc. Se débarrassant de son casque à l'aide de ses doigts engourdis, Tony inspira profondément face au ciel nocturne.

- Est-ce que tu viens de me faire _surfer_ en sécurité ?

Loki, toujours étendu en travers de sa poitrine, fit un vague geste de la main. Tony supposa que ça voulait dire « oui ».

- Je croyais que t'avais plus de magie ?

Loki releva juste assez la tête pour le regarder. Tony déglutit.

- Ouais, okay, t'as raison.

Faisant pivoter ses hanches sur le côté, il déposa Loki sur son dos, à côté de lui, où il se laissa tomber sans résistance.

Sans savoir quoi dire, le génie choisit de regarder le ciel, essayant de reprendre son souffle. A ses côtés, Loki semblait faire la même chose. Il faillit lui demander pourquoi il s'était embêté à sauver un tas d'humain dont il n'avait que faire, mais décida de s'abstenir. Pour l'instant.

Il l'avait fait, et c'était assez. En plus c'était sûrement un autre moyen de s'assurer qu'ils étaient quittes.

Après ce qui lui sembla durer des heures, mais qui dura sûrement quelques minutes, un tas de petites têtes vinrent boucher son champ de vision.

- Iron man ?

- Hey, Iron Man, ton casque est tombé.

- Salut Loki ! T'as pas l'air bien.

- Iron man, tu veux de mon pop corn ?

- On dirait du_ pipi_ cette flaque.

Tony plissa les yeux en relevant la tête vers eux. Foutus gamins.

- C'est du fluide hydraulique, donc non, je ne me suis pas pissé dessus. Aidez-moi à m'asseoir.

Il fallut cinq enfants et un vendeur de pop corn adolescent extrêmement nerveux pour le relever, mais ils réussirent. Tony tourna son regard vers Loki qui était toujours d'une pâleur mortelle et jetait son regard le plus noir au ciel.

- Tu peux pas bouger, hein ?

Sa bouche se plissa dans une grimace.

- Pas... tout de suite.

Reniflant dédaigneusement, il tendit la main et agrippa son bras, mais eut autant de mal que lui. Sans rien pour l'alimenter en énergie, l'armure le rendait maladroit et bouger devenait un enfer. Heureusement il avait une petite armée d'enfants qui ne semblaient pas connaître la peur, et qui, passant tous derrière Loki, réussirent à le mettre en position assise.

- Enlevez vos sales mains poisseuses de moi ! siffla Loki, sans aucune crédibilité.

Ça venait sûrement du fait qu'il avait l'air à deux doigts de retomber par terre et de mourir.

- Allez-vous en, les enfants.

Une voix familière se fit entendre à quelques mètres. L'agent Coulson.

- Les alarmes ont sonné, allez retrouver vos parents.

- A mort la police ! hurla en retour l'un des gamins, mais le petit troupeau s'enfuit en riant vers le parc, chuchotant entre eux. A côté de lui, Tony entendit Loki laisser échapper un petit soupir presqu'amusé.

Coulson les regarda tous les deux, clairement peu impressionné. Tony savait que son armure était bousillée, encore une fois, marquée par les impacts de balles, certaines pièces manquantes, complètement déformée et rayée. En plus, il n'en était pas certain, mais il se pourrait que l'un des enfants lui ait volé son casque.

Les jointures des mains de Loki étaient tachées de sang, et ses cheveux pendaient en mèches désordonnées devant son visage creusé à cause de l'énergie que sa magie avait drainé hors de lui. De grandes ombres s'étaient installées sous ses yeux verts qui avaient prit une lueur fiévreuse. Le cuir de ses vêtements était à nouveau déchiré et recouvert de glace.

Pour résumer, ils avaient tous les deux des gueules de déterrés.

- Vous êtes venu pour nous jeter en tôle ? demanda sèchement Tony. Laissez-moi dire que vous allez le regretter si vous essayez.

Coulson le regarda calmement.

- J'ai pour ordre de vous appréhender si nécessaire.

Il bougea imperceptiblement, ses yeux passant de Tony à Loki, pour revenir sur le premier.

- Malheureusement c'est l'époque d'Internet, et beaucoup de vidéos amateurs ont déjà été postées. Plus précisément de l'un de nos plus dangereux criminels sauvant une fête foraine pleine d'enfants aux côtés d'Iron Man lui-même.

Loki se renfrogna.

- Un acte de circonstance, rien de plus.

Coulson lui offrit un sourire insipide.

- Peu importe, le SHIELD ne veut pas attirer l'attention des médias. Pas pour l'instant. Bonne nuit messieurs.

Tournant les talons, il s'éloigna dans la direction d'où il venait, s'arrêtant juste pour prendre quelques photos de la flèche de glace brisée avec son téléphone.

Bon, ça c'était mieux passé que prévu. Tony était toujours en vie, et toujours libre, même s'il avait bousillé une énième armure. Au moins, celle-ci pouvait être réparée. _Et _Thor lui serait extrêmement reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé son frère. La vie était belle finalement.

- T'es un méchant plutôt incompétent, là, tout de suite, fit remarquer Tony en regardant le tas de glace commencer à fondre. Tu t'es fait battre à plate couture par les autres supers méchants, et t'as sauvé un bon paquet d'enfants dans une grande roue.

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler, rétorqua Loki, la voix rauque, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Je maintiens que j'aurais pu les battre sans ton intervention.

- D'accord. Je suppose qu'on ne saura jamais, répliqua diplomatiquement Tony sans toutefois être capable de cacher son sourire sceptique.

- En effet, répondit froidement Loki.

Il sembla se voûter un peu plus vers l'avant, fixant ses jambes comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de les bouger tout de suite. Tony réalisa quelque chose en le regardant.

- Ils t'ont poursuivi pendant tout ce temps, hein ? C'est pour ça que c'était aussi calme.

Ça expliquait beaucoup de chose. Le calme inhabituel régnant sur la ville. L'absence de Fatalis dans les environs. Loki hocha légèrement la tête.

- Oui. Amora a réussi à placer un sort de location sur moi, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver et de briser. Je suis passé de continents en continents pour la fuir pendant trois mois et demi. Fatalis s'est joint à la chasse quand il a compris que c'était moi qui avais copié ses schémas.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent.

- Il n'avait aucune preuve, évidemment. Jusqu'à cette nuit, du moins.

Démantelant manuellement l'armure, Tony la retira pièce par pièce et entama le long processus nécessaire pour l' ramassa l'une des protections de ses épaules et la tourna dans ses mains, pressant ses doigts à l'intérieur avec une curiosité mal assumée.

En fait, remarqua Tony alors qu'il s'en extirpait tant bien que mal, Loki ramassa plusieurs morceaux et étudia les autres quand ils tombèrent autour de lui. Quand ses doigts devinrent humides à cause du fluide hydraulique, il renifla son pouce avant de le lécher. Au même moment, Tony fit accidentellement tomber la protection de sa poitrine sur son pied.

Il réussit finalement à se débarrasser de tout, se retrouvant uniquement vêtu d'une combinaison doublée, noire, et de bottes dotée de semelles très minces. Loki le détailla entièrement, mais son regard retourna sur le réacteur plusieurs fois. Il ne ressemblait pas à Thor de ce côté-là, pensa ironiquement Tony. La science et la technologie semblaient l'intriguer.

- Dis-moi ce que ça fait, demanda soudainement Loki, repliant ses jambes sous son corps pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

Il ne vacilla qu'une fois.

-Tu as juré de me le dire quand on était dans cette misérable cellule.

Tony hésita, puis haussa les épaules.

- Ca me garde en vie, répondit-il sans le regarder. Mais je pense que tu le savais déjà. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

- Il y a toujours quelque chose de plus à dire.

- Ouais, ben j'ai pas assez confiance en toi pour te le dire.

Loki devint silencieux après ça, mais ne sembla pas être offensé pour autant. Quand Tony eut fini de former une grande pile avec les morceaux de son armure, une question lui échappa comme s'il n'avait pas pu la retenir.

- Est-ce tu aurais _besoin_ des services d'un magicien ?

Tony lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Mais bien sûr. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Tu nous détestes !

Loki déglutit. C'était la première fois que Tony le voyait dans un état qui approchait la nervosité d'aussi près.

- Oui, admit-il, puis il secoua furieusement la tête. Non. C'est… Compliqué. Les choses ne sont plus aussi simples qu'elles l'étaient. Je suis traqué par les mêmes ennemis qui veulent ta mort, Stark. Si on considère ça...

- Tu veux travailler avec nous, dit-il lentement. Mais pas comme un Avenger. Tu veux notre protection.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, cracha Loki, acide. Une protection ? Vous…

- Le Deadlock, le coupa Tony en haussant la voix, pour couvrir la sienne. Tu l'as vu en action. C'est pourquoi tu demandes ça. Tu as besoin d'un endroit où te reposer. Tu es un mort en sursis… S'ils t'attaquent encore comme ça, ils auront le temps de te tuer trois fois avant que tu ne touches le sol et tu_ le sais_.

La poitrine gonflée, les yeux écarquillés, Loki ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais rien ne sortit. Finalement, ses yeux verts devinrent ternes, et ses épaules se voûtèrent comme sous l'influence soudaine d'un poids énorme. Avec un rire bref et amer, il s'inclina poliment devant lui.

- Je te remercie pour tes services ce soir, Tony Stark, dit-il platement, comme s'il n'était pas déjà à moitié mort.

Puis il pivota avec grâce en ne prenant appui que sur une jambe et commença à s'éloigner dans les ténèbres. Boitillant vers sa mort.

Tony le laissa parcourir la moitié du champ couvert de neige fondue avant de le rappeler.

- Tu sais, ça voulait pas dire non !

Loki s'arrêta net, avant de lancer un flot d'injures dans un langage inconnu. Tony aurait pu jurer avoir entendu son prénom dedans.

Jetant un œil derrière son épaule, il regarda les enfants béats regroupés derrière le cordon de sécurité.

- Est-ce que je peux emprunter un téléphone à quelqu'un ?Un bout d'armure gratuit pour celui qui… Okay, _okay_, pas la peine de me les jeter dessus. Bon sang.

Appelant le numéro principal des Avengers, il fit un clin d'œil à Loki qui revenait vers lui avec une expression irritée.

Okay, pensa-t-il joyeusement alors que Natasha décrochait, ça allait être _marrant_.

* * *

Et merci au **guest**, à qui je ne peux pas répondre, si tu lis ça, ça me touche :) Et je compte continuer en effet !


End file.
